Summer Love
by TouchTheACTIVE
Summary: Dougie's 'family' are on holiday, what friends, foes, mistakes and memories, will he make on his adventure. (Pones)
1. The holiday

_Disclaimer: Don't own Danny or Dougie. _

_A/n: This should hopefully be updated every Saturday, not promising._

Dougie was just arriving in a holiday caravan park, it was down by the beach, swimming pool, restaurants, the lot. He was currently with his family, not the family that he would call his. His family were gone a long time ago, he was with his adopted family. He never felt like he belonged in this family. He has a baby sister barely three months old, and another sister only five. This holiday they had all embarked on, was to celebrate Dougie finishing therapy. To get away, after four months of therapy, everybody thought he was better. And who was he to change their mind. In fact Dougie wasn't better, there was a lot he hadn't told his therapist, but he didn't want to continue with therapy, in fact he never wanted it in the first place. It just felt like a trap one hour every week for four months. It was hell.

Dougie's family didn't know a lot, he didn't trust them. When he told him he was gay, and wanted to keep it quite the whole town found out. He hasn't trusted them since. He's bullied about it, everyday. It just adds to the pain that he feels, but he can't tell anyone, he can't trust anyone. The holiday they were on was for a month, it was costing them a lot but they had the money. The only thing on Dougie's mind was sitting on the beach listening to music. Get away from everyone, for a month. Just music, that was heaven, ten hours a day.

But of course before all of that, they had to sign in. Four hours of waiting in a boring queue, with a crying baby and a little kid running round everywhere. Great. They turned around the corner, parked and headed towards the signing in place. Dougie looked round, wide eyed.

"Dougie! Stop staring." Dougie 'mum' Lizzie prompted.

"Sorry." Mumbled Dougie.

They got into the queue, it lead through the reception, down the ramp, through the arcade and out the back, round the corner to the swimming pool. This place was huge and Dougie was astounded, he'd never been somewhere this big.

"Dougie!" Lizzie scolded him again "Stop staring, people will think you're a charity case."

Of course all Dougie's 'family' cared about was the look. This was the reason why he couldn't do music for GCSE, he was stuck with the boring subjects. He was never allowed to express himself, he once dyed his hair black, he was threatened to go back to the adoption agency if he didn't dye it back blonde. The only thing he was really aloud was his lip ring and his alternate taste in music, even that was frowned upon.

"Yeah, sorry." Dougie whispered.

They had been waiting for about three hours, Beth, the three month old sister, started crying. It wasn't whimpering, it was full hysterics.

"Dougie, take your sisters outside." Dougie's 'dad' Steve ordered him.

"Um, where?" Dougie asked.

"I don't care just take them!" Steve commanded.

"Um, okay."

Dougie took Beth and Taylor, the five year old, out through the arcade and their they found an activities center. Water walking, bungee jumping, football and a park. It was buzzing, people everywhere.

"I want to walk on water, Doug please." Taylor begged.

"Tay, I don't have any money on me." Dougie explained.

"But Doug-" Taylor pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Dougie looked sympathetically at Taylor.

"Okay, what about football?" Taylor looked more enthusiastic, she'd always been a big sports fan.

"I'm sorry Tay, I don't have any money and I can't exactly put Beth down, just for a game of footie." Dougie said guiltily, he hated telling Taylor no.

"Wait!" A voice from behind came. Dougie immediately turned around, he didn't recognize that voice. He saw a brunette running towards them. When the brunette got closer, he saw freckles, green eye, a wide smile, Dougie knew he shouldn't fancy someone just for their looks but, he was never going to see him again so why not?

The brunette crouched down in front of Taylor and spoke softly to her.

"I heard someone wanted to play football, I've wanted a good partner all day." The brunette looked up to Dougie, asking him with his eyes if he could play football with Taylor.

"Can I Doug, can I." Taylor yelled excitedly. Making the brunette smile.

"I don't know. I hardly know you." Dougie was wary.

"You can watch if you want." The brunette persuaded.

"I don't have any money on me." Dougie tried to fight.

"That's fine, I'll pay." The brunette said matter-of-factly.

At this Taylor's face lit up her blue eyes making Dougie nod solemnly.

"Great!" The brunette explained. Dougie watched them play football for a good hour, Dougie kept bouncing Beth on his knees, while focusing on the brunette, he was truly beautiful, his smile could light up a room. His hair, once dead straight, over his eyes was now starting to curl at the bottom, sticking to his forehead. As he obviously let Taylor win, it was half time for both Taylor and the mysterious brunette. Taylor was over one side of the room talking to some girls she'd met. When the brunette walked over to Dougie, Beth was still crying, Dougie couldn't shut her up, it was starting to get embarrassing by now. When the brunette got over to Dougie, he picked Beth up from Dougie's arms. This boy was so good with kids, Dougie thought to himself.

"What you doing?"Dougie asked apprehensively.

"Don't worry." The brunette pronounced. A Bolton accent now coming through in his voice.

"Well, I am worried." Dougie said a little louder and a bit more aggressive than it was meant. "First, you randomly walk up to me and offer to play and pay for football with my five year old sister. Then you come over pick up my baby sister, what's with you?" Dougie was now shouting.

The brunette by now had gone red. "I'm sorry." He whispered, handing a now silent Beth back to Dougie. "I was just trying to help."

"Well why?" Dougie was still shouting. "Nobody gives free help, so whats your deal? You want money? I don't have money, ok? that's my parents, sorry if you mistook me. We're never going to see each other again, so whats the point?"

The brunette now looked extremely embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I'll leave."

As if on queue Dougie's parents showed up at the door.

"Come on, Tay, Beth, you." They said pointing towards Dougie. Making Dougie cower, making the brunette feel for him even more. Dougie swiftly handed Beth over.

"Look I'm sorry." Dougie said to the brunette.

"No, point, we're never going to meet again. You were right."

"Sorry." Dougie whispered and left.

Who is this brunette? Why does he feel so guilty? He shouldn't of had that outburst. Everyone here already thinks he was nuts. He'd ruined it already. Why can't he just accept a nice gesture once in a while. He could of made a friend, but he'd ruined in now, just like every thing else.

Once at the caravan number eight of willow lane, front row, right next to the cliff edge, how tempting, Dougie thought. He got into the caravan, luckily he got a bedroom to himself, a room with two single bed, either side of the wall. He quickly unpacked, 10 T-shirts, 8 Trousers, one smart outfit for the welcome party tomorrow, one pair of converses, iPod, headphones, charger, and lots of band posters, Blink-182, All Time Low, Green day. The one thing he'd forgotten, well not forgotten, but now he hadn't got them with him he thought of how stupid he'd been. He left is blades at home, he thought while on holiday he'd try and stop. But after his major cock up today, all he wanted to do, to feel, is that blade, he hated himself, why'd he let it get this far. He was such a fuck up, and now no one could stop him from spiraling down further.

He lead in his bed that night, thinking of that brunette, why'd he want to meet him again? He's met lots of cute guys before, why did he want to meet this one again? Why did he feel so guilty? The last thing he came down to was a crush, a crush means dependance, dependance means trust, trust gets broken so easily. All he had to do was forget about this boy, he could do that.


	2. The welcome party

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I do love them!_

Dougie woke up at 5:30AM the next day, he led in his bed tossing and turning before finally deciding to get up. He knew if he was caught he was in trouble, so he quickly got brushed his teeth, brushed his blonde hair into it's usual flick. He went back to his bedroom, put his Blink-182 hoodie on some skinny ripped jeans, and his Converse on and left through the back door to the caravan.

Dougie had already memorized the caravan, it had a massive veranda, double doors on the front, steps from the white veranda and a gate, there was a small back door just outside Dougie's room. From the double doors there was hideous patterned sofa's either side, and massive flat screen TV above the fire place. The kitchen came off from the living room, it was a small with a fridge and a ironing board that opened out, the kitchen window looked out onto a hill leading onto more caravans. After the the kitchen there was a door that lead into a hall way a door onto the left, lead it's way into Taylor's room, a door on the right leading to the bath room, and two doors at the end, one leading to Dougie's 'parents' room, and one leading to Dougie's.

After shutting the back door as quietly as he could, Dougie wondered around, down the hill for a bit. He saw a gate and decided to follow the gravely path, until he got to the gate. Dougie opened the gate, and plugged his headphones in before turning his music up. The path was now grassy, and went on for miles, he went up a hill, over a stile, and finally came to a statue, a statue of rocks, Dougie read the notice board, full of boring history. As Dougie passed the statue he found some wooden steps, some had fallen, others looked like they were about to. Turning around Dougie lowered himself down the steps, luckily none of them broke, once he got half way down the steps turned left. There was a platform where Dougie stood looking out at the sea, lapping against the sand, it looked so peaceful. Dougie knew he had to wait until the tide had gone out more, salt water would sting if it got into his now healing cuts. Was the waves had left Dougie climbed down the rest of the stairs, until he got to the beach. He calmly walked along the sand. Dougie didn't realize the beach was this long, but this walk certainly had cleared his head. Made him think, about yesterday, if he saw that brunette again today, even though he highly doubted that he would, he was going to apologize to him. That boy had been nothing but nice to Dougie and he had thrown it back in his face. Dougie was never one to feel guilty, but for some reason, he felt horrible.

Once he met the steep ramp that took him back to the cafe, he ordered himself a chocolate milkshake. Before turning round and bumping into someone again, spilling down their front.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Dougie rambled, taking his headphones out of his ears.

"It's fine, I was in your way." The boy spoke calmly.

Dougie recognized that voice, the Bolton ring to it. Dougie looked up, the brunette's hair was dead straight, but he was still sweaty, morning run. Dougie concluded. His eyes were blue, beautiful blue. Snap yourself out of it, Dougie thought to himself.

"I'm so sorry." Dougie said.

"About what? I told you it's fine." The brunette chuckled.

"About yesterday. I was completely out of order. You were just trying to be nice, and I shut you down." Dougie looked at his feet as if he was the guiltiest man on the planet.

"Hey, it's fine, I guess it was a bit creepy, I was just trying to be friendly." The brunette reassured.

"I know, sorry, what's your name?" Dougie asked, when the brunette frowned, Dougie worried, isn't this how it usually goes? Why isn't he answering? Was I too forward? Dougie's mind raced.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like we'll meet again." The brunette replied.

"Um, okay." Dougie frowned, why can he not speak to people.

"Let me buy you another milkshake." The brunette offered.

"No, I-I'm urm fine." Dougie stuttered, he didn't want to continue the conversation, it was awkward now, Dougie ruined the one chance of friendship he had.

"No, c'mon, it's the least I can do." The brunette asserted.

"Urm, fine." Dougie whispered.

After the brunette brought Dougie another milkshake, they said their goodbyes, and left. Dougie was sad, yet happy. Sad; he wasn't going to see him again, yet happy; he heard that beautiful accent again, that smile, them eyes. Dougie snapped himself out of it, how could he care so much about someone he'd never even really know.

Once he was home, it was about 9AM, it had already been an eventful morning for Dougie he couldn't be bothered to do anything else.

"Dougie!" Lizzie shouted.

"Yes?" Dougie asked worried.

"Get ready for the welcome party." She yelled back.

Dougie didn't want to go to the welcome party, it was for rich kids, and he certainly wasn't that. His 'family' was but he certainly wasn't. He hated being associated with rich people, people only wanted him for his money. In fact he was nothing like that, still a poor kid at heart, even though his family was rich, if he asked for any amount of money, it was more like asking for a kidney. Instead of dwelling any further, Dougie had a shower, dried and straightened his hair. He put on his smart outfit, well, a shirt and a tie, with black skinny jeans, and his converse and left with his family.

"You look like a mess." Steve commented.

"I- urm, okay." Dougie tried to respond.

"Form a real response." Steve yelled in Dougie's face.

"Sorry, okay?" Dougie now spoke back gaining some confidence.

"Don't speak to me that way, and stay away from us at the party." Steve shouted.

Dougie didn't speak after that, they walked slowly to the back of the reception to where the party would be held. The party was all boring business people chatting to each other. Dougie was bored, looking out the window he saw Starbucks, how nice would it be to have one of them, the showroom caravans, the local little shop, and the souvenir shop. The little children running around, even though it was ages ago and now to long ago to remember Dougie was once that 's eyes slowly drifted to the big window at the front, he saw that bloody brunette again, nose pressed against the glass, hands coming out of his ears wiggling, Dougie couldn't help smiling at him, before getting up and out of that stuffy room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dougie scolded him.

"Making you smile, it obviously worked." The brunette chuckled. "You want to do something?" The boy asked.

"What you thinking?" Dougie couldn't believe himself, he was actually offering to do something. Something out of the ordinary.

"Hmm, I've got an idea." The brunette grabbed him by the hand, dragging him up the hill to the showroom caravans. Taking Dougie to the first caravan which was still unfurnished. The brunette sat down on one side of the caravan, gesturing for Dougie to do the same. Once Dougie took his seat, the brunette seemed to smile, only a small smile.

"So, what you want to do?" Dougie asked becoming his shy self again.

"I-urm." The brunette stumbled on his own words for the first time Dougie met him. "How about 20 questions?"

"Um, yeah." Dougie mumbled, he did not want to play this game but he was to awkward to say, no.

"Okay, you go first." The brunette spoke.

"Hmm." Dougie pondered. "What's your name?"

The brunette laughed, "You just want to know my name, don't you."

"Well," Dougie became tense.

"Danny, my names Daniel Alan David Jones, but call me Danny." He informed.

Danny, that was the name of the angel, it fit well, thought Dougie.

"What's your name?" Asked Danny.

"Dougie, Douglas Lee Poynter." Dougie replied. "Where are you from?"

"Bolton. You?" Danny inquired.

"Baslindon, Essex" Dougie quickly fired back, for someone Dougie had known a few days he felt so comfortable around him. It had now turned into Dougie being asked twenty questions.

"If your last names Poynter why are you here with the Resill family?" Danny asked.

"Stalker!" Dougie joked, making Danny smile, he loved to make Danny smile. "I'm adopted." Dougie whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we can talk about it if you want." Danny tried to help.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Dougie said coldly.

"Um, okay, sorry. What caravan do you stay in?" Danny wondered. Why did he want to get his house number? He doesn't care it's just friendly banter.

"Doesn't matter." Dougie said.

"Right, okay. Why'd you do that to your arms?" Danny looked pointedly at Dougie's wrist.

"It doesn't matter, okay?" Dougie said, now putting his hoodie back on, covering his scars, gathering his stuff together.

"Dougie please don't leave." Danny pleaded with Dougie.

"Just let me go okay, stop acting like you care, we've spoke, what three times? You don't care about me. I wish it was different but it's not. So please stop getting my hopes up of getting a friend, when all you really want to know is about my past life." Dougie shouted now exiting the caravan.

"Dougie it's not like that." Danny tried.

"Yes, yes it is, you want money, talk to my parents, just don't expect me to help you." Dougie stormed out.

"Dougie, wait!" But it was to late Dougie had gone, turning up his music. Tears rolling down his face, why was he crying? He'd been fucked over before, why'd he care so much about Danny?

He got in that night, his family was already asleep, Dougie went to his room, and fell into a restless sleep, thinking of how he fucked everything up again.

_A/n: Sorry that was longer than I'd thought it'd be, please review.  
_


	3. The Ex

_Disclaimer: Don't own them but I'm working on a plan._

_A/n: Reviews are lovely and really do make me want to continue writing so please review. I managed to upload on Saturday! Yes! _

Dougie woke up, if possible, earlier than the day before, he rolled over lighting up his iPod, 4:30AM, great. As the day before he got up, putting his blue Hurley hoodie on and some khaki three-quarter lengths, he left for his morning walk. This time he waited for the tide to come in, he wanted to feel the sting on his cuts, just to make sure he could feel. He didn't know it then, but by the time he got home he was late, very late, and in oh so much trouble. When he got in the family were sat around the table eating breakfast.

"Where have you been?" Steve glared at Dougie.

"Out." Dougie mumbled.

"Where!" Steve demanded.

"I went for a walk okay?" Dougie resentfully spoke back.

"Don't speak to him like that." Lizzie decided to get involved.

"Whatever." Dougie groaned, and left for his bedroom.

"You're not going out today." Lizzie shouted.

"What, why?" Dougie asked, no longer afraid of his so called parents.

"Because, the whole point of this holiday, was to become more of a family, and all you seem to do is go out." Lizzie explained calmly.

"Since when was I a part of this family?" Dougie scoffs.

"Since we adopted you." She spoke angrily.

"Worst decision we made if you ask me." Steve spat through his teeth. Taylor was starting to look frightened, Dougie knew he couldn't fight back, Taylor would get upset that was the last thing he wanted right now.

"Look, I'm sorry okay." Dougie backed down.

"Just learn when to appreciate things, Mr. Poynter." Lizzie got up taking a Beth away with her.

See 'Mr. Poynter." They can't even accept me, no one will, I'm useless, Dougie thought to himself. This place was just making it worse, he thought he'd be able to come here and forget his past, or at least relive it, but who was he kidding, his family were long gone. Now he was stuck with these horrible people. They don't understand, nobody will.

Dougie quickly grabbed some money before his parents came back, he left for the cliff top cafe. Once he arrived, he ordered his usual, milkshake and sat down at the front, looking at the waves, lapping the shore, how he wished he could be out at sea, away from everyone, alone. He doesn't need anyone that way, he never does. Hearing scream he turned around, a little child had fallen over, probably the same age as Taylor, maybe older. Soon enough her parent came over, Dougie missed this, he wanted his old family back. Why did everyone else get a family? Why couldn't he just be normal? Dougie couldn't stand it anymore, too many happy families, and he was so lonely.

Dougie stormed back to the caravan, as soon as he got in he regretted his decision to leave.

"Where the fuck did you go?" Steve grabbed Dougie pushing him against the door by his throat.

"Out." Dougie chocked, "I went out."

"WHERE!?" He screamed in his face.

"I went to the cafe, the little one at the top of the cliff." Dougie rambled with his last breath.

"Daddy?" Taylor whimpered from behind Steve, making him drop Dougie and turn around to his daughter.

"What's up honey?" He asked.

"What time are we going out?" Taylor turned back to her usual happy self. Dougie had to go, he couldn't let Taylor become as ruined and destroyed as he was.

"Seven." Steve said softly, a completely different tone to what he had used with Dougie just moments before.

"Okay, I'll go get ready." She skipped off, it made Dougie so happy to see her happy. Even though she was another member of his adopted family, to Dougie, he loved and protected her like she was his own sister.

"I should probably go and get ready too." Dougie tried to exit. Before Dougie had the chance, he was being held up again, he started squirming trying to wriggle free.

"You're disgusting, you were fine, but now, now you're a fag. You disgust me, why can't you be normal, like everyone else, but no you like guys, that's fucking disgusting. You think you're all hard done by, so you cut yourself, do you even know how ugly you look, no one will ever love you" Steve spat, before kneeing Dougie in the stomach and watching him fall to the floor in pain, he then turned around and spat on him. "Get up and get ready."

Dougie was broken, why? He didn't know, he had expected it, he knew he wasn't loved. He didn't know, that they knew about his scars but he had little time to think. He got up wiped himself down and got ready. Wearing his same outfit as earlier, he looked a mess and he knew it.

"Hey Doug," Taylor grabbed his hand and walked with him.

"Hey Tay." Joked Dougie, picking her up, even though it hurt his now swollen stomach.

"Put her down!" Her mum shouted from behind. Dougie immediately lowered Taylor to the ground mumbling a sorry.

Later in the restaurant, Dougie saw the mother and child from earlier, Taylor and the little girl had become friends and were now playing in the little play park outside in the garden of the restaurant.

"Go get Taylor." Steve demanded. Dougie hastily got up to find his younger sister, going out the door he found his ex-boyfriend, that arse, he thought he had got rid of him, he never understood, he's the reason people hate him, he was the reason Dougie pushed everyone away, he broke him, his heart included.

"Look who'd here." His ex, Cory, stood up.

"What do you want?" Dougie mumbled.

"What's up?" Cory asked. "How are you?" Dougie couldn't let this happen again, the only thing to do was to be a complete dick to him, other wise he would fall again, that wasn't worth it, he was never falling in love again.

"I was going to tell you that I was doing fine, but that's a load of shit really." Dougie spoke up.

"Listen I'm sorry, I should of never." Cory apologized.

"No should never of, but I flash back to every time you lied, and I'm over it, I don't need your apology, I need you to leave." Dougie now shouted.

"Fine, I only wanted you because you were easy." Cory yelled, making the whole garden look around. Before anybody knew what was happening Dougie had punched him, breaking out in a fist fight. This only stopped when someone put their arms around Dougie pulling him of the elder man.

"I didn't even, I didn't even do anything, w-with him, he's a fucking liar." Dougie rambled to whomever had stopped him from seriously damaging himself.

"I never said you did, just calm down." The boy said softly.

"You, fucking you, you're everywhere I go." Dougie turned around out of the Bolton boys grasp.

"Sorry, I'm not stalking you, honest." He looked so guilty, for what Dougie didn't know. "I just didn't want you to get in trouble, and to be honest I only really came out to get my sister."

"It's, um, it's fine, thank you." Dougie reassured.

"What happened to your neck?" Danny reached out a hand touching Dougie neck softly, before quickly withdrawing his hand. Making Dougie feel warm inside, Mentally cursing himself for being affected. Dougie had forgotten about the bruise from where Steve held him up.

"It's nothing." Dougie smiled.

"Looks like hand marks." Danny pressed further.

"Well I've got to go." Dougie left grabbing Taylor. "See you soon, maybe"

For the first time since him and Dougie had spoken, this time it hadn't ended in an argument, they were getting closer, only a little bit, but that was enough for Danny. For the first time in over 6 months Danny felt happy around Dougie. He hadn't even spoken to him that much, but they were bound to be friends, all Danny needed to do was hope and pray they met again.


	4. Friends?

_Disclaimer: Don't own them_

Dougie's morning walk had almost become tradition, again he left, a dark green hoodie and skinny jeans. After a while he came to the cliff edge, sitting down at the edge, he could see the waves, so relaxing. This was the one time Dougie felt at peace with the world, hearing a noise over his music, he turned around. There was Danny running, his usual morning run, Dougie hid, he wasn't in the mood for his perfectness right now. Soon enough he passed, leaving Dougie to contemplate about why he liked this boy so much. He'd liked people in the pass, damn he'd even had a couple boyfriends, but he'd never done anything. He was too much of a fuck up for that. As he was so frequently told. He was beginning to hate himself again. One thing therapy actually worked for, and it was slowly washing away. He wasn't sure how much longer he could do this, he had to go, he couldn't let Taylor become destroyed as he was, and being around her dad was turning him nasty, it was all Dougie's fault. He had to go.

He sat there for at least 3 hours before he got up, finishing his walk, and heading to his caravan.

"Back late again, Doug." Taylor was sat on the floor watching TV.

"Yeah, good morning?" Dougie wondered why nobody else was up.

"Yep." She responded.

"Where's everyone?" Dougie couldn't help but ask.

"Asleep, nobodies up, and I'm hungry." Taylor confirmed Dougie's suspicions, why was no one up, it's nearly ten.

"I'll make you some breakfast." Dougie got up and made Taylor some toast sitting back down with her and her children's programs.

"Thank you Dougie." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"Leave Dougie alone." Her dad said firmly from the door, swiftly Taylor got up and run to her room, "Go get ready, we're going swimming."

Dougie was scared, last time he was left with this monster he got hurt. It wasn't long until he was face to face with Steve. "Sit down." Steve pushed him with force to the sofa.

"What?" Dougie mumbled weakly.

"We're going swimming today, and your not going in." He said.

"You can't stop me." Dougie fought back, he didn't really plan on going in, he didn't want to, but he wasn't letting his dad take away all his fun.

"Watch me, you're not part of this family, just a mistake, and do you really want people seeing your hideous scars, staring at you, they already hate you." He articulated, in front of Dougie barely millimeters away from Dougie's face. Dougie couldn't help the tear that ran down his face, he knew everything he was saying was true, everyone hated him, he hated himself too. "Cry baby."

Dougie sat there for sometime, waiting for his family to be ready to go, he knew he had to at least pretend to be happy, he was not going through therapy, not again. Once everyone was ready, they left for the swimming pool, and when they arrived Dougie was left to the side with some money and told to be a 'good boy'. He hated being treated like just another little kid. But that's what he was to them, a baby sitter.

Dougie's eyes wondered around the room, adults, teenagers, children, Danny. Damn! That boy was following him, Danny didn't notice Dougie so he decided it couldn't hurt if he carried on watching just for a while, he was playing with his sister, how care free they were. His usual straight hair was now curly, like an afro, making Dougie smile, he must put a lot of work into that in the mornings. Dougie wished he was like that, happy. After a while Dougie lost site of where Danny had gone so he choose to just sit there, wondering around in a black hole of his own thoughts.

"Hey!" Dougie was awoken from his thoughts by Danny leaning over the barrier snapping his fingers in Dougie's face.

"So that's where you went." Dougie mumbled without thinking, blushing once he realized what he said.

"Enjoy looking at me do you?" Danny joked, making Dougie blush deepen. "Want to do something?"

"You always ask me that." Dougie stated.

"I know, do you." He asked.

"Like what." Dougie spoke.

"I know somewhere." Danny smiled. "One minute."

'One minute' Dougie thought to himself, he'd been the best part of half an hour.

"Sorry, I was a bit late." Dougie turned to see Danny, now fully dressed, blue checked shirt, with the three top buttons undone, jeans and his dead straight hair back.

"Bet you put a lot of effort into that hair." Dougie joked. "Afro face."

"Hm, you saw that huh?" Danny's cheeks turned a shade of red.

"Yeah."

"So, you up for some fun?" Danny questioned. For the first time since they spoke, Dougie actually felt like doing something with Danny. He didn't seem like everyone else, for the money or for the back story, that they were _obviously _going to change and be Dougie savoir, Danny just wanted to chat. That's all Dougie really wanted was a friend, was Danny going to be his friend? Dougie sure hoped so.

"Yeah, what you got planned?" Replied Dougie.

"Nu- uh, I'll show you, go tell you parents your leaving." Danny told him, Dougie stiffened at the word parents, but Danny didn't know, he didn't want him to know. So he did as he was told. Dougie ran along the side of the pool, why was he so excited about going out with Danny? He didn't know he didn't have time to worry.

"Hey, I'm going out with a friend." Dougie more stated than asked. Friend? Was Danny his friend?

"You, friend." Lizzie broke out in hysterics. "I don't care what your doing, you don't have to lie. Just leave, we don't care."

Typical, thought Dougie, he had given up caring with his family. Just as he was running back to Danny, he slipped, falling to the cold, wet floor. Waiting for the impact, he opened his eyes, staring into beautiful blue orbs. Danny.

"Clumsy, lucky I caught you." Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, lucky."

"Anyway, got your stuff, and I was coming to meet you, taking your time." Danny reported.

"Right, okay shall we leave?" Dougie asked, he never felt shy around Danny, he felt like he could be himself and not get judged. Danny led Dougie out the swimming pool, down the stairs and then up some stairs. They were at a little cafe, on one side there was a human chess set and a playground, on the other side there was the indoor restaurant, and then on the far right there was steps, leading down to a full sized miniature golf course.

"Wow." Dougie breathed.

"Never been here before?" A shocked Danny asked.

"Um, no." Dougie whispered.

"No biggie." Danny reassured, making Dougie breath a sigh of relief. "More to show you." Danny grabbed Dougie by the hand, leading him to the human chess board.

"So how long you here for?" Danny asked.

"A month, You?" Dougie countered, taking Danny's castle out of the game.

"Aww, and yeah a month, how old are you?" Danny kept the conversation flowing.

"16, you?" Dougie replied.

"16, nearly 17 in a couple weeks, that why were here, to celebrate my birthday, the last week." Danny started talking and didn't seem to be able to stop.

"Cool, my birthdays 30th of November." Dougie butt in.

"12th of March. Why are you guys here?" Danny wondered.

"I um, it, it's just." Dougie stuttered, he did and didn't want to tell Danny.

"You, don't have to tell me it doesn't matter." Danny sympathized. Dougie had made up his mind.

"No, it's fine, can we sit down though?" uttered Dougie nervously.

"Sure, I'll get some drinks, what do you want?" Inquired Danny.

"Chocolate milkshake please." Dougie answered.

"Is that you're favourite?"

"Yeah." Dougie laughed, his first genuine laugh for years.

"Naa, all about strawberries and cream. Anyway, I better go get them." Danny joked.

Dougie looked out, he could see the sea, he was so happy right now, he pushed the thought away of going home tonight, he didn't need to bring himself down. Right now here, with Danny he was starting to think this was the beginning of the end, of his pain. Stupid really, he'd only properly know the boy a couple hours, and he already started to trust him. He was going to get hurt, he knew it, but right now he was too happy to care.

"There you go." Danny passed Dougie his drink. "So tell me, Doug, why are you here?" He rung out in his cheery voice.

"Well, um." Suddenly thankful for Danny's understanding nature. "We're here, to, um, to celebrate, my, urh, me finishing therapy."

Pulling Dougie into a hug, Danny whispered "Don't worry. It's fine."

"It didn't work." Dougie said, clapping his hand across his mouth once he realized what he said.

"What?" Danny shouted.

"ssh, I don't really want to talk about it." Dougie hushed his friend. Luckily Danny let the subject go. After a while Dougie asked the question on his lips since the beginning of the day.

"Are we friends?" Subsequently making Danny laugh. "What?"

"Of course we are, if you want to be?" Danny replied still giggling, I made that happen, thought Dougie relishing in the attention he was getting, it had been so long since he's had positive attention from anyone.

"I'd love to be your friend, Danny Jones."

"And I'd love to be yours, Dougie Poynter." This made Dougie smile, he used his real name, not his adopted name.

Watching from afar was Danny's mum, she had too, but she hated too, she had to tell Danny it was time to go, but he was so happy around Dougie. She hadn't seen him this happy in months, finally he wasn't alone anymore. It broke her heart to take him away from Dougie.

"Danny. Time to go." She said sadly.

"Sorry." Danny murmured.

"It's fine, thanks for a great day." Dougie smiled, it truly had been a great day, he felt content. Before Dougie even had the chance to say goodbye, two familiar arms were wrapped around him, unsure of what to do, it had been so long since he hugged anyone, he left one arm at his side and put one around Danny. Danny's hand brushed his arms, his face was shocked, before he pulled Dougie into a hug once more, whispering over and over "Not tonight" in Dougie's ear while rubbing a thumb over a cut on Dougie's arm. They stood there like that, getting weird looks, with Danny repeating "Not Tonight", until Dougie finally nodded his head. Not tonight. He wouldn't, not tonight for Danny.

"Promise?" Danny raised a pinky finger.

"Promise." Dougie laughed and linked his pinky finger with Danny's.

"Good." Danny smiled. "Oh, and where are you staying?"

This was it, he definitely wanted to see Danny again, but did he want Danny to know about his family, where he lived, that he was with the rich people. He didn't want Danny to think of him like that. But he wanted to see Danny again, he couldn't keep relying on fate.

"Willow Lane." Dougie shouted to Danny as he left with his family. Danny turned around, smiling and put his thumb up.

Dougie had the feeling, this wasn't the end of Danny Jones.


	5. That Boy

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, never shall. _

That boy! Dougie thought an his morning walk. He couldn't stop think of that damn boy, Danny. Over and over in his head. It took him hours to get some sleep, in his head scenarios, what could of happened, what he wished had happened, but he was still happy with the outcome. He had a friend, a Danny. Everyone should have their own Danny. Dougie got lost in his thoughts about the beautiful boy, his hair, eyes, smile, just him. Before snapping himself out, he couldn't and wouldn't let himself fall in love with someone he only just met, or anyone else for that matter. It was dangerous, but Dougie couldn't help it when he looked at Danny, everything washed away, he was free, only for a while, but he was free.

After a while of wandering in his thoughts, Dougie realized he had gone further than his usual walk, he found him self near an old rusted, what was it a shelter? Yes a shelter? Dougie agree with his inner voice. Why was it here, what could it do? How long was it here for? Sometime, Dougie guessed, sitting down in the seat, there was, on one side a rusted seat, which Dougie was now sat on, on the other a toilet, and a bed at the far back. Why would someone even need this? Dougie didn't know, it was damp and horrible, and there were cows around it. A true mystery Dougie thought. But what was more of a mystery to Dougie was, were Danny was, he should be on his morning run. It scared Dougie how he already knew little things like this, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He got up and finished his walk, when he got to the cafe for his morning coffee, he still hadn't seen Danny, and was being to become quite worried. What if he didn't want to see him? What if he was purposely avoiding Dougie? What if he only pretended to care? This was Dougie's final and saddest question. He thought Danny cared, he really did. Or maybe it was fate telling Dougie to be more accepting because now he'd lost Danny as well. After grabbing his coffee and deciding to get Taylor a drink as well, because it was her birthday, and Dougie had decorated the living room. Balloons, banners, a big present Dougie's been saving up for, for ages. Taylor, for a five, now six year old, loved to read and was very good at it, she'd already read Harry Potter, but she really wanted to see the movie. So Dougie saved up what little money he could get from Steve and Lizzie and brought Taylor the whole box set for her birthday, and Dougie couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

"Hey Tay." Dougie shook Taylor awake when he got in.

"Mmmm, Doug, what do you want?" She asked sleepily.

"I got you something." Dougie shook the milkshake in her ear. "Come on get up I'll be in the living room cooking you breakfast. Want anything in particular?"

"I um, sugary cereal?" She asked, coming round a bit.

"Of course." Dougie smiled and got up.

After a while she came out of the hall way and jumped up to the table. Dougie span around and gave her, her 'sugary cereal' which actually meant Wheatabix with sugar on top.

"Two sugary cereal for you my dear." Dougie joked. He'd always been the one to make a big deal out of Taylor's birthday, her mum and dad didn't care, never threw a party, and she was lucky, even with all the money they had, if she got a present. "So what'd you want to do today?"

"I don't mind Doug." She spoke her mouth full of food.

"Close your mouth Tay, and it's your choice your birthday." Dougie said.

"I dunno beach?" She wondered.

"Beach it is." Dougie agreed, through out the rest of breakfast, talking, enjoying there brother - sister time together. Before Dougie gave Taylor her present. She liked it, Dougie got by the squeal she let out and attacked him in a hug.

"What is all the noise about?" Lizzie walked in, not even wishing Taylor a happy birthday. Taylor ran over hugging her legs.

"Mum, it's my birthday did you get me anything?" She asked hopefully.

"No!" Lizzie shook Taylor from his leg. Dougie couldn't help but shake his head in disgust. "What you got a problem?" Lizzie turned on him. Dougie wouldn't ruin Taylor's birthday.

"Nope." Dougie mumbled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Lizzie retreated to the sofa.

"Come on Taylor lets get ready and go." Dougie tapped Taylor on the shoulder, prompting an upset Taylor to go and get ready.

"Where are you taking her?" Lizzie started.

"To the beach, seems as you obviously have nothing planned." Dougie now spoke up a bit.

"Oh, stop playing the angel, you can't pretend to be perfect, when your far from it." Lizzie voice was raised. Dougie had to let it be, he didn't want Taylor to hear, on her birthday.

"Right, okay." Dougie let her win once again. Getting ready with a purple tee and a darker purple hoodie and his black jeans. Waiting for Taylor he put his shoes on and left with Taylor when she was ready. Taking Taylor and lifting her over his head, no matter how much it hurt his bruised stomach. holding herself securely around his head, they left for the beach. At the beach Taylor wanted Dougie to come in the sea with her, he knew it would hurt his cuts but he couldn't say no.

Fuck! Shit! That hurts, just grin and bare it Dougie. He thought to himself, he wants disappointing her. She'd been disappointed too much already today. After a while the pain subsided and Dougie went further into the water with Taylor, playing, laughing, joking. Yet still, in the back of his head, Danny was still niggling in his thoughts. Why could he not forget about him? Why didn't he meet him today? Was fate telling him something? Not to get so involved? To stop caring so much? To stop think other people cared? Dougie didn't know and he was getting fed up with his subconscious.

After the whole day of ice-creams and water fights, Dougie and Taylor went out to get some food. Instead of a massive birthday dinner, which to be honest Dougie couldn't afford, him and Taylor agreed on fish and cheesy chips from around the corner shop. Going home Taylor tightened her grip on his hand, as if she wanted to say something.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever, Dougie." Taylor said happily.

"Any birthday." Dougie smiled back. Giggling all the way home, Dougie really hoped he had made it the best birthday ever. They never celebrated his so he would have to make hers the best.

Arriving at home Taylor said thank you once more before running off with her Harry Potter DVDs. This was it Dougie knew he was in for it tonight, he would get yelled at for taking Taylor out, and taking money from them. Getting through the door was fine, until he was kicked in the shin, weakened at the knees, held up by a hand, in an almost choking grip.

"What the fuck do you thing your doing? She is not your child. You do not take her away from us." Steve spat.

"She don't deserve to be your child, she deserves someone so much better, and in case you didn't notice I was giving her a day to remember, as it's her birthday, or did you have another beer and forget about that as well?" Dougie fought back, he wasn't being weak anymore.

"Really? You can't even look after yourself." Steve hissed, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"No, but I look after her a damn sight better than you do." Dougie struggled to break free, causing the grip to be tightened around Dougie neck, securing the marks there for a few more days.

"You're useless, even that 'friend' you had has left you now haven't they, see nobody cares about you, not even your 'savoir', he couldn't give a fuck, he doesn't care, he do-"

"Just shut up." Dougie shouted, nobody would speak about Danny that way. "Just shut up, he does care, he cares more than you, Lizzie anybody ever had. So just shut the fuck up."

Pulled by the hair and ripped to the ground. Dougie got kicked and stomped on many times that night, in the stomach, arms, legs, just avoiding his face. He went to bed in so much pain, physically and mentally. Wanting so badly to cut, over old scars, or cut on fresh skin he didn't care. The one thing in his head, he promised Danny, but that was last night he thought to himself. He didn't have anything to cut with anyway. Knives. The kitchen, not tonight, no, he had to stop himself. He couldn't, he wouldn't for Danny. He needed to stop, he couldn't someone stop him. Tears now rolling down his cheeks from trying so hard, not to cut. His door started to open. Taylor. A reason to stop.

"Doug, I can't sleep can I- Dougie are you okay?" Taylor cut herself short, staring at Dougie's arms, some how in his blind panic he'd scratched open some healing scars. Fuck up. Dougie thought to himself, trying to stop them bleeding, failing. Putting his hoodie back on to cover them up.

"Yes, I'm fine Tay, you?" Dougie asked, wiping tears tracks from his face.

"Not really, can I sleep here?" Taylor asked.

"Sure." Dougie whispered, tucking her into the spare bed in his room, leaving for the bathroom, sorting out his opened cuts. wrapping them up. Danny, if he ever saw him again, would be so disappointed.


	6. Three Days!

_Disclaimer: Still have no idea on how I'm going to own them.  
_

_A/n: I really love writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it, I love reading reviews as well so don't feel shy._

Three days. Dougie thinks to himself, three days since he's seen Danny. Maybe he scared him off. Dougie wondered around on the cliff top, just like the pass three days, he's spent on the beach listening to music, sometimes hesitatingly going into the water. He missed Danny, just that feeling he got around Danny, his presences relaxing him. He'd missed that. Dougie was worried, surely him and his family would have gone to the beach, maybe their month here was up and they'd gone home.

Wait! Was that Danny he just saw. Hiding behind the statue, he confirmed to himself. He didn't want Danny to see him, surely he'd been avoiding him for a reason. So Dougie decided to respect that. Danny didn't want anything to do with him, he'd stay out of Danny's way. He noticed Danny had stopped for a moment, looking round, confused. What was he looking for? Dougie wondered. Waiting for Danny to get up and finish his run, he hair starting to curl, his T-shirt wet, from sweat. Dougie couldn't help but stare, he was so damn beautiful. Snapping himself out of it, he'd come to terms with the fact he had a crush on Danny, but that was no more. It couldn't be, he'd get hurt, and now he'd mentally agree to stay out of Danny's life, that crush had to stop as well.

Going down the stairs to the beach, he found the rock he'd become accustomed to sitting on everyday. Listening, waiting, never wanting to go home. Steve hadn't attacked him, since Taylor's birthday, mainly because Dougie had been out since then. He felt bad for leaving Taylor, but her dad was so much better when he wasn't around.

He sat on the rock, listening to music until three, he felt hungry, he hadn't eaten all day. Dougie got up walked along the beach, avoiding children, sandcastles, and other parents. Arriving at the ramp, he saw Danny again, slowing his pace, as if not to overtake no matter how much he wanted to speak to him, he'd promised himself, no more fucking up Danny's life. He was happy without him. He got to the cafe, he didn't have enough for a sandwich, he did, however, have enough for an ice cream, that'll have to do.

"Dougie!" A Bolton accent rang from behind him. Fuck, he was meant to stay out of Danny's way. "I missed you, where have you been the past couple of days?"

"The beach." Dougie stated trying to finish the conversation.

"Um, make that two." Danny said to the worker, and putting the money down on the counter.

"Are you sure?" Dougie nodded to the money.

"Of course." Danny picked up the ice creams before giving one to Dougie. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No! Why would you say that?" Dougie questioned.

"You just seem really off." Danny replied.

"No, I was just, um, just, trying to stay out of your way really." Dougie stuttered.

"Why?" Danny shouted sadly.

"Just, I didn't want to mess up your holiday. I'm a walking disaster, and you need to stay away, I'll pull you down to." Dougie admitted.

"So your going to try and avoid me, in a small caravan park, for a month?" Danny asked.

"That's the plan." Dougie nodded turning on his heals.

"Just try it, I'm not letting that happen." Danny laughed, grabbing Dougie's arm and pulling him forward towards the beach with him. This was impossible thought Dougie, he was not going to let up. 'Just let go and be his friend.' His subconscious thought. 'No.' the devil on Dougie shoulder thought, who was he to believe. He was going to have to see how the rest of this day planned out.

Walking along the beach, gentle conversation flowing back and forth between Danny and Dougie, the occasional outburst in laughter and Danny's angelic smile throughout the whole day.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked.

"There's this place I go, every morning." Dougie gestured to the stairs that were now in front of them. "And I'd really love to show you." Climbing up the stairs, Danny being his usual clumsy self kept slipping and was now holding onto Dougie for dear life.

"Just be careful, and you'll be fine." Dougie encouraged, but it was too late, they were at the the top of the stairs now.

"So you come here everyday?" Danny looked thoughtfully around at the cliff edge. "Aren't you ever worried you're going to fall."

"No, Danny, I usually sit on the cliff edge, I come here everyday, around 5:30 AM, every morning without fail, I found a little shelter over there. But the cows attack." Dougie showed Danny around a bit.

"Cool, what made you come here?" Danny wondered, looking at Dougie.

"Well, me and my real parents used to come here all the time, it just reminds me of old time you know?" Dougie told Danny, who nodded, listening, at least someone listened.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Danny questioned. Why was he asking that? Dougie didn't want to answer, but it almost fell from his lips before he had chance.

"No, there's only douche bag guys out there." Dougie said shocked, did Danny pick up on that.

"So, your gay?" Yes, yes he did pick up on it.

"I'm um, I'm sorry, I'll leave. I'll go, you won;t have to see me again." Dougie rambled. Just to be brought into a bone crushing hug by Danny.

"It's fine, silly." Danny laughed, when Dougie lent into the hug, he really loved Danny's hugs.

"You don't mind?" Dougie asked, pulling back from the hug.

"Of course not." Danny assures. "Why would I?"

"Well, Steve did." Dougie whispered.

"So, is he the one who did this." Danny reached a hand out to touch Dougie's now faded bruises on his neck. When Dougie flinched, Danny took that as a yes. "Come on, I want to play miniature golf."

"So, I have to help." Dougie said sarcastically. Receiving a pout for Danny, and Dougie following him in suit.

They arrived at the miniature golf course and played well into the night, laughing and joking. Danny running up the stairs, subsequently falling over, while getting them they're chocolate milkshakes. Making Dougie laugh. Danny loved to see Dougie laugh, he only ever saw him laugh around him, when ever he saw him walking on his own he seemed so moody, as if contemplating life. But it worked both ways, Danny was only ever happy now he could see Dougie everyday. He had only known him five days and he already couldn't imagine his life without him.

"Thanks for an awesome day, Danny." Dougie smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Danny ran after him. "Let me walk you home."

"Why?" Dougie chuckled, but deep down his heart was racing.

"Because, I want too see you again, and how am I ever going to find you, if your plan is too avoid me." Danny joked.

With that Danny and Dougie linked arms and Danny walked him back to his caravan, Dougie smiling all the way home. Maybe this avoiding Danny thing was a bad idea from the start. He couldn't avoid Danny, he didn't want to. He was really starting to fall for Danny. Even though he didn't feel the same way, it didn't matter, as long as him and Danny were friends, that was all that mattered to Dougie.

"Thank you for walking me home Mr. Jones." Dougie joked.

"Anytime Mr. Poynter." Danny jokily took Dougie's hand and kissed it. Making Dougie blush, thank goodness for the dark, he didn't see how much Dougie really did love him.

Danny left the premises and left a smiling Dougie on the door step, luckily he had taken Danny to the back door so he didn't have to go past Steve and Lizzie. He got into his room, into his boxers and lead in his bed happy. He couldn't stop himself anymore, he had to admit it. He was completely and utterly, head over heels in love with Danny Jones. Too bad, he couldn't tell anyone, especially not him. He had only just gotten a friend, a beautiful friend. He wasn't ruining it now. He would keep it to himself, hide it from Danny and the world. He didn't even have a chance with Danny, he wasn't even gay. Dougie went to bed happy that night, even with all the problems in his little life, Danny could melt them all away. Dougie Poynter was in love with Danny Jones.


	7. The arcade

_Disclaimer: Don't own Danny or Dougie, but boy if I did. _

_A/n: Hope whoever got RAH tickets has an amazing time, sadly I didn't get any but enjoy. Reviews make me happy._

_Tap, tap, tap_ a small knocking sound at the window woke Dougie up. He rolled over an hit the window, hurting his hand, making him groan out in pain. _tap, tap, tap_. The noise continued, sitting up pulling back the curtains to see what was knocking at his window. _Bang!_ Danny was at the window surprising Dougie so much he jumped and rolled out of bed. Only to see Dougie chuckling when he got up. Pulling a joke scowling face at the Danny he wrapped himself up in his blanket and went to the door just outside his room.

"What do you want? I was sleeping." Dougie said tiredly.

"You said you went on a walk, at 5: 30 AM every morning without fail. It's 6AM rise and shine, sleepy head." Danny joked.

"Shit! I've over slept. Why didn't you wake me up?" Dougie asked now rushing Danny into his room so he didn't wake up Steve and Lizzie.

"You don't think I've tried? You sleep like a log. Took me half an hour." Danny laughed, to which Dougie couldn't help but chuckled in response.

"I'll get ready then we'll go, if you want to come with me." Dougie said shyly.

"You really think, I'd wake up at 5, straighten my hair, and walk over hear, if I didn't want to come with you?" Danny asked.

"Well..." Dougie looked hesitant as if he'd annoyed Danny.

"No, No I wouldn't. Don't look so scared." Danny suddenly turned serious. "I'm not gonna shout at you or hurt you."

"I know." Dougie mumbled, "I'm going to get ready."

"Okay." Danny whispered, he felt bad, why had he made Dougie become all shy all of a sudden? He didn't know.

Dougie came back in, in only boxers he had obviously forgotten his clothes. Danny couldn't help but stare at his legs, long legs, he wasn't sure whether it was because of the many, now healed scars, or the fact that they were the most beautiful legs he'd ever seen, and he just wanted to touch them. But he couldn't, he was not scaring someone else off. Dougie quickly got dressed, a green tee and a black cardigan, and skinny jeans.

"You want a hoodie?" Dougie offered Danny who was only wearing a blue tee and jeans. "You'll be cold."

"Um, yes please, what do you have?" Danny asked, now standing next to Dougie looking into his wardrobe.

"They'll probably be to small but you know." Dougie whispered careful not to wake anyone.

"Aww blue one please." Danny pointed like a kid at Christmas to the blue hoodie.

"Fine." Dougie chuckled, he loved seeing Danny so happy. Passing Danny his blue hoodie, he watched him pick up the hoodie and smell it. Did he like the way Dougie smelt? What did he smell like? Wondered Dougie to himself.

"Shall we go." Danny finally spoke up putting Dougie's hoodie on, it was a bit to small, nothing he couldn't stretch. Motioning for Dougie to go before him. Walking along the cliffs, having small conversation. Casually holding hands every now and again, it meant nothing, but to Dougie it meant everything, he'd never been so, _him_, around anyone before. To Danny, it was everything, he'd never really been close to anyone, and he felt like Dougie was starting to trust him. Sitting on the cliff edge Dougie trying to persuade Danny to sit on the edge with him.

"Come on just sit down." Dougie tried.

"No, don't want to, I'll fall and die." Danny whimpered.

"I won't let you die." Dougie motioned for Danny to take his hand.

"M'kay." Danny clutched Dougie's hand and sat down. They sat there for the best part of the morning, chatting, watching the tides slowly go in and out.

"Lets go to the arcade." Danny suddenly jumped up, letting go of Dougie's hand, he'd been holding since earlier. Neither of them had noticed but now Dougie's hand felt cold, so cold without Danny holding it.

Running around the arcade with lots of tickets that Dougie had won from the machines, they stumbled upon a motorbike game. Much to Dougie's displeasure and Danny's pleasure, they had a game. Dougie was actually quite good where as Danny... well he was not so good.

"I can't do it." Danny huffed.

"Aww who doesn't want to play now?" Dougie laughed as he swerved side to side. Watching Danny get off his motorbike and walk over to his, Dougie nearly ruined his game. "Wait. What are you doing?" Dougie asked as Danny climbed on the back of his motorbike wrapping his arms round Dougie's waste. Dougie tensed, he wasn't used to this much physical contact, he wasn't sure if he liked it, but he did. It was Danny, he knew he was safe. Relaxing into Danny's touch he could feel Danny laughing and his heart beating.

"I'm going to win some how, even if I play with you." Danny grabbed the handles on top of Dougie's hand. Dougie felt like he could quite easily die from the amount of butterflies in his stomach. He could feel his cheeks blush and was so thankful he had his back to Danny.

They finished the day with a pizza from the small shop in the corner of the arcade and left. Walking Dougie back to his caravan, Dougie hadn't even noticed they were home thanks to Danny. Conversation always seemed to flow so easily between them, everything was just so easy. Dougie could imagine them, they're own house. But he had to stop, he couldn't fall so deep, he would be ripped back to earth with a bang, but recently he just couldn't stop, even by telling himself not to he still couldn't stop. This was only going to end up with him being hurt. But he didn't care anymore.

"Thanks for walking me home." Dougie smiled.

"I just want to make sure you're safe." Danny said solemnly.

"Thanks" Dougie mumbled.

"See you tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Dougie was unsure of how to answer.

"I mean.. if you want." suddenly become shy, Danny whispered.

"Yeah, of course I do." Dougie now answered confidently, he definitely wanted to see him again. Danny nodded and chuckled, before leaving waving to Dougie behind him.

Dougie went in smiling, his family was still up that wouldn't last long.

"Doug!" Taylor ran up and hugged his legs.

"Hey Tay. You okay?" Dougie picked her up.

"Put her down and Taylor go to bed." Steve shouted, causing Taylor to whimper and run. This wasn't going to be good.

Running over to Dougie, Steve's fist clashing with Dougie's face. Kicking him in the legs, and stomping on his stomach, from a crying Dougie now laying on the floor. He tried not to cry but it was just to painful. The beating carried on for the best part of an hour. Dougie kept think back to the wonderful day he had with Danny. Trying to stay strong.

"You, you and your stupid boyfriend, you disgust me. Absolutely disgusting. So happy, not anymore, you can't see him. Your banned from leaving the caravan, from now on your with us. Family. Stupid. You your worthless. I can't believe we even adopted you. Stupid mistake. Worthless. Useless. Unloved" Words after words ran off of Steve's tongue. Breaking Dougie's heart. They were true he knew they were. Only Danny, only Danny cared. He wished Danny loved him, but he didn't, but at last he cared.

Never see Danny again. Dougie wasn't sure he could do that. A tear ran down he cheek just at the thought, he loved Danny he couldn't go a week, let alone forever. Maybe he'd sneak out. He had to see him, and he didn't care what he had to do.


	8. Shingledoe Beach

_Disclaimer: I don't own them this week. :( _

_A/n: I actually managed to get tickets to RAH. So happy but on with the story._

Three days, Dougie had manged to sneak out. At four in the morning. But still he was now on his walk, and he was staying out for the whole day. Stay away from the beast, who liked to think he was a punching bag. It had gotten slightly better since he hadn't gone out, only a few beatings. His black eye had now completely gone, only a little purple now. But his stomach, the place most of the beatings happened, was black and blue. H couldn't pick Taylor up anymore, he could barely manage sitting down.

But now, today. Was the first day that Danny hadn't knocked for him. He'd heard Danny knocking for him, and leaving. Sadly as much as Dougie wanted to run out and hug him. He couldn't he wouldn't bring Danny into his little messed up world. He could easily see him away from his family. But he would not bring him home, home was the one place that even Danny wouldn't be able to handle. Even with his calm nature, it would push him too far, he'd leave Dougie, even if they were just friends Dougie couldn't bare the thought of losing him.

Dougie had lost him though, Danny had given up on knocking for him everyday. He probably just thought Dougie was obnoxious, he couldn't be bothered with Dougie anymore.. Just like everyone else.

Dougie was walking his usual walk when he came to the stairs. He decided to just sit there, all day. He had nothing better to do, no where to go, no one who cared. Even Danny had left.

He sat there for a while, three, four hours. It was quiet, peaceful. He was all alone, but still so at peace with the world. That was until, two freckled arms wrapped round Dougie's neck.

"There you are, I've been looking for you for days." Danny whisper-shouted in Dougie's ear, lips brushing Dougie's neck. Making Dougie shiver momentarily, brushing that feeling away, he stood up to hug Danny probably.

"I missed you Jones." Dougie said smiling into Danny's chest. "I thought you'd got bored of me."

"Never." Danny mumbled into Dougie's hair. "I want to take you somewhere, somewhere special to me."

Dougie looked warily into Danny's blue eyes, beautiful sea blue eyes. He'd do anything to be able to kiss him right now. But he had to stop himself. Danny grabbed him by the arm, walking quickly from the cliff top, down the road, to the other side of the holiday park, the poor side. God, how smarmy did Dougie sound saying that. He mentally kicked himself just at the thought.

"Where are you taking me?" Dougie wondered to himself, only realizing he'd said it aloud, when Danny laughed and replied with.

"You'll have to wait and see."

They walked until they were at the top of the hill. the beach sprayed out in front of them.

"Shingledoe Beach." Danny proclaimed, arms spread wide. "My favourite place, your very lucky I'm showing you this." Danny turned around too close to Dougie.

"It's lovely, but how do we get back there?" Dougie asked, looking at the big gravely drop, to the beach and the sign that says keep out. "Should we go down there?"

"Probably not, it's been closed for years, apparently to dangerous. And we climb, come on. It'll be fine." Danny climbed over the fence, Dougie following in suit.

Only half way down, Dougie, unthinkingly grabbed Danny's hand. Shocking Danny before squeezing his hand back reassuringly. It took no time until they were at the bottom.

"We're here." Danny said, getting out a little blanket. "For, your, um cuts, I didn't want to get, um, sand in them." Danny said shyly. Dougie'd never seen him so shy.

"Thank you." Dougie smiled, to which Danny sighed in relief that he hadn't offended Dougie.

"I wanted to chat." Danny said sitting down on one half of the blanket, patting the space next to him, motioning for Dougie to sit next to him.

"About what?" Dougie asked apprehensively.

"About me, wow, that sounded vain." Danny laughed.

"What about you?"

"Well, before I was with you, I was um. Well I was, um." Danny stuttered, upsetting Dougie, wasn't he always happy-go-lucky Danny? "I- well, my family had just split up, and I didn't take it the best. My dad left my mum for some whore, but I just, I don't know, I feel like I need to tell you, that since I've been friends with you, I've been ten billion times happier."

Dougie blushed, he really didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever said anything like that, he didn't know how to take it so he just sat there and blushed. Danny laughed, after a while.

"What's so funny?" Dougie asked, finally speaking.

"You don't know how to take a complement, you just sit there and blush." This made the blonde blush further.

"Well, I want, to, um, tell you something." Dougie said quietly, was he really going to tell Danny, he'd never told anyone about his past, was he finally going to tell Danny?

"What?" Danny asked looking genuinely concerned.

"About the scars, I just need to tell someone, but I'll understand if you don't want me to." He looked away.

"No please." Danny almost whimpered, he really wanted to know, he just didn't want to put Dougie off by asking.

"Well, um." Dougie took a deep breath, it's going to be easier, for him, to just blurt it out, no more shy Dougie, this was Danny. Danny cared. "Well, shortly after my parents died, I was taking to a foster home, I only stayed there for a short time. Being taken to the family I'm now with, everything was fine until, well, um, until, Steve got violent, when Taylor turned 3 he started getting angry, then he'd take it out on me when Taylor was asleep." Tears now rolling down Dougie face uncontrollably, Danny gasped before wiping away Dougie's tears.

"Couldn't you stop him?" Danny questioned in a whisper.

"Who? Me? I couldn't I was, am too weak. Lizzie doesn't care, she probably tells him too, I'd rather have me being beaten than Taylor. But anyway, after that, I figured I was gay, I told my family, I didn't know why, but I had to tell someone. From then the whole entire town found out, they kept calling me names, all of them true. And one day it got to much, I managed to find a blade, and for so long I'd been telling myself 'no' it'll get better. But I could only tell myself that for so long. I cut. Then I couldn't stop, everyone found out, they still call me names, but now, know that they're all true. Every last one. Ugly. Useless. Worthless. Stupid." Dougie rambled, tears flowing freely down his face.

He turned to look at Danny, expecting him to mumble something and leave. Instead he saw, bright red eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks as well.

"They're all wrong, every last one of them." He said, reaching over to wipe Dougie's tears again.

"Really?" Dougie couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah." Danny laughed, now wiping his own eyes.

Danny noticed, Dougie scratching his scars, not yet fully healed, Danny didn't want to Dougie to pull them open again, so he did what he wanted to do for a long time. He reached over, softly picking up Dougie's arm. Dougie tried to pull back, but Danny kept a firm and soft grip. Dougie looked warily and shocked at Danny. As Danny brought Dougie's arm up to his lips, kissing every single scar, small, big, deep, shallow, healed ,healing. And in a strange way, Dougie finally felt beautiful. It didn't matter if he had no one, he had this moment and he had his Danny.

_His Danny_

He liked the way that sounded. Even if he wasn't technically his. Yet.


	9. Not Welcome Here

_Disclaimer: Still not the owner of the Snail, and the man that thinks eggs are vegetables. _

_A/n: Sorry for the wait, I love reading your reviews, it makes me HAPPY!_

Waking up, the day after the night before, Dougie could remember yesterday like it was the only day to ever happen. Danny made him feel like he was worth a place on this Earth, just by being himself. That's what Dougie loves about Danny, by being himself, he makes everyone at ease. He's just... Danny.

Sat there, raking these thoughts through in his head. He heard a knock, a tap, at his window, surely that wasn't Danny, was it? Pulling back the curtain, he saw a beaming smile. How could he was think he could avoid this perfection. Quickly scrambling out of bed and to the back door, allowing Danny to come in, while he got dressed, he was used to getting dressed in front of Danny every morning now. Danny had seen his scars, and still accepted him, that meant the world to Dougie, and since he wasn't cutting anymore, he was fine with Danny seeing them. Getting dressed he forgot about the massive purple bruise on his stomach.

"Wha- Steve, did that?" Was all Danny could string together.

"Um, yeah." Dougie muttered shortly pulling a top over the bruise.

"And your not doing anything about it?" Danny asked dumbfounded.

"I told you." Dougie stated. "Rather me that Taylor."

"I know, but, you can't let him do that to you either."

"I have to Danny, can we just leave it please?" Dougie pressed, finally turning to Danny. "It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Promise?" Danny raised his pinky finger.

"Promise." Linking his finger with Danny and pulling his up.

A short walk, just to get Dougie and Danny away from the world. Walking back to Dougie's house, they chatted, both Danny and Dougie's family were going swimming today, and Danny was trying to get Dougie to go into the water.

"No Danny. I don't want people seeing my scars." Dougie argued.

"But if I've accepted them, won't other people." Danny tried to reason with a very stubborn Dougie.

"No, Danny, not everyone's as accepting as you." Dougie huffed in response. "They'll make fun, call me names, shout. I'm not ready for that yet."

Danny pulled Dougie into a hug. "Please, for me." He whispered into Dougie's neck. making Dougie shiver and melt into the touch. If Dougie didn't know Danny better, he'd say he knew exactly what he was doing. But Danny wasn't gay. Much to Dougie's disappointment.

"Fine." Dougie gave in, he couldn't say no to Danny.

Pulling away from the hug Danny said "If they say anything I'll... I'll"

"You'll what Dan, write them a strongly worded letter?" Dougie smiled, rolling his eyes. Getting a guffaw of laughter from Danny. Walking back to Dougie's in silence for the rest of the time, but it was a comfortable silence.

"Gonna invite me in then?" Danny asked, when Dougie turned to go in.

"Wha- um, I don't think that's such a good idea" Dougie said sheepishly.

"Surely, Steve won't hurt you when I'm there, that's all that matters to me, that your not hurt. Also I want to here of this infamous Taylor you keep talking about. I'm starting to get jealous and I want to see what I'm dealing with."

"Um, come on then." Dougie stuttered letting Danny into his caravan. "Wait do you even have your swimming stuff?"

"I was planning on borrowing yours." Danny admitted.

"Right." Dougie said, drawing out the i. He barely had enough for him, if he was going to have to go in with Danny.

"DOUGIE!" Taylor exclaimed, running into Dougie, causing Dougie to fall to the floor. Danny stood, watching, oh, so maybe he didn't need to be all that jealous of Taylor. "He's the man from football."

"Yeah, this is were I've been all the time." Dougie joked, punch Danny lightly on the arm.

"Well, hello." Taylor fluttered her eyelashes and blushed, obviously flirting with Danny, making Dougie roll his eyes and mouth an "I'm sorry" to Danny.

After a while, Danny, Dougie, Taylor and Steve where all wondering down to the pool, Lizzie and Beth stayed at home, because Beth was ill.

"Me and Dougs'll get a locker and changing room together yeah?" Danny asked Steve, making Dougie look apprehensively. Steve just nodded towards Danny.

After getting changed, Dougie hid behind Danny not wanting anyone to see his cuts. Danny turned and tickled him as he eased up a bit. Seeing Steve's glare on him he decided it was best to stay with Danny today, away from Steve. Many hours later, casually swimming back and forth in the pool with Danny, he was now completely okay with his scars being open, not many people cared anyway, just the odd strange look.

"Can we go on the slide." Danny asked, picking Dougie up, arms round his waist. Making Dougie squirm, he didn't want to be caught in a compromising position and have to explain himself to Danny.

"Yeah, sure." Dougie said, he didn't have much choice he was already being dragged towards the stairs.

Being told they were next, Dougie got pulled onto Danny's lap, deciding to just be quiet and not complain. Dougie sat, the ride was fast and over soon. Dougie was happy. For the first time in years, Dougie was truly happy. And Danny was the reason why. He was Dougie's everything.

Getting home, saying goodbye to Danny. Dougie couldn't help but smile.

"Taylor bed." Steve demanded. Dougie was in for it, he knew it.

"Come here," Steve shouted making Dougie wince. "You, you don't deserve this holiday, this was because you'd stopped all of that." He yanked Dougie's sleeve up.

"I have." Dougie murmured.

"Have you bullshit. I saw your legs today, arms. They're all fresh, couple weeks back. You think your so hard done by, you're worthless, absolutely useless."

And for once, Dougie wasn't having it. "No, No I'm not, he said I wasn't." Dougie lunged at Steve, managing to hit him in the jaw.

"Who's this 'him' you speak of, Danny, stupid boy he'll get bored, just like everyone else when he realizes you're not worth anything." Steve pushed Dougie to the floor.

Dougie scrambled away from Steve. Cowering against the hideous settee. "No, he won't because believe it or not, someone actually cares about me, for once I have someone that cares."

"Cares, who could care about you?" Steve cackled, kicking Dougie repeatedly, before picking him up and scratching up his arm, re-opening some of his healing scars. With a cry of pain, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to go, Dougie left slamming the door. Not before shouting; "He'll look for me, I know he will." And leaving. Not caring much for his belongings, or his open scars, they'll heal, he thought to himself.

He didn't know where Danny was staying, he went to the one place he could possibly think to stay. The old war shelter. It was cold and damp, he was definitely getting no sleep. But he didn't care, he didn't even know how he was going to get food, water. But as long as he was away from them, he didn't care. Settling down for the night, he couldn't help but wonder, was he going to be able to go back to them, well he had to, to get home, but he wasn't sure how long he could go without food. But stubborn Dougie was out he was not going back.

Surly his Danny would come looking for him, surly.

He knew, if Danny had anything to do with it, he would be safe.

His Danny, would let him be in dangers way.


	10. Live With Me?

_Disclaimer: Don't own them. _

_A/n: Sorry for taking so long, exams, I will update more regularly after Thursday my last exam._

Danny hadn't seen Dougie for two days, he couldn't think of what he'd done, but he needed to find him. He had to find out what he'd done to make Dougie ignore him like this. He got up dressed, in Dougie's hoodie he gave him, still smelt like him, jeans and a old trainers. Straightened his hair, said goodbye to Chloe, his younger sister. His family were always early birds.

"I'm going to go see Dougie." Danny exclaimed as he said goodbye to his mum.

"Ohhh." Danny's mum teased.

"Please mum, we're not even together." Danny said

"But, does he even know that you're gay?" She asked.

"No, mum, he doesn't." Danny whispered as he left. He wanted to tell Dougie he really did, ever since Dougie had told him, but he wasn't as brave as Dougie was. He'd lost friends before, he knew he wasn't going to lose Dougie, but he had. Danny couldn't help but think someone had told Dougie and that he was mad at him for not telling him, when he had spilled his heart to Danny, and Danny was still holding things back from him. Arriving at Dougie's caravan, Danny knew he had to ask Steve, he didn't want to press but he was going to see Dougie again, and this was the only way.

"What do you want?" Steve glared at him. Swallowing a lump in his throat before replying.

"Do you know were Dougie is?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I kicked him out a couple days ago, who knows where he went?"

Anger rose within Danny, how could he, why would he. "Right, so you kicked him out, with scars that can get infected, with no food, or water, no change of clothes you think your a good step dad your pathetic."

"And Dougie's a fag." Steve shouted.

"So I guess that makes me a fag as well then." Danny barged passed Steve, down the hall to Dougie's room, packing everything he could find, iPod, charger, clothes, shoes and headphones, mustn't forget Dougie's headphones.

"Where'd he go?" Danny demanded.

"I don't know, and I don't care" Steve shouted. "Saint Danny saving everything. Just fuck off and find your boyfriend."

"Me and Dougie are not together" Danny shouted before turning back to whisper. "No matter how much I wish we were."

Storming off down the cliff, wondering around_ were would Dougie go, were would he go!_ Danny thought internally. Before coming to the last place Dougie would go, the war shelter. Running as fast as he could to the war shelter, he was horrified at what I saw. Scars, ripped open, blood flowing down Dougie's arm. Tears filled Danny's eyes as he rushed over to a sleeping Dougie, slowly shaking him awake, he felt horrible but he had to know if Dougie was alive. Dougie sleepily opened his eyes.

"Oh, hey, what are you doing here?" Dougie asked, head lolling around before he fell back to sleep, he was exhausted.

Picking Dougie up Danny had to get him fed and watered, just from his pale face you could tell he was malnourished. Picking Dougie up bridle style, pulling his rucksack full of Dougie's thing on his shoulder he ran up the hill, 17 Cherry Lane. Danny's caravan pushing the door open with his foot bursting through the door, to his bedroom. Leaving his mum in shock as to what had just happened.

"So this is the infamous Dougie." She joked sticking her head round the door.

"Mum this is no time to joke, look at him mum, he's ill, we need to feed him, keep him warm, wash him, clean his cuts, I got some clothes for him, mum he's so ill and malnourished what do I do. I don't want to lose him." Danny broke down into tears, just to be wrapped tightly in his mothers arms.

"First we need to let him sleep, he's so gone, you could probably wash and change his clothes while he's asleep, then when he wakes up, then we'll feed him. I promise." She reassured, managing to calm Danny down.

"Can he stay here mum? I don't want him going back there." Danny asked.

"Of course he can stay as long as he wants. Now let him get some sleep." She said leaving Danny to sit by Dougie, watching him as he slept peacefully. His Dougie would be fine as long as he was by his side. He could only take it so long before he had to wash him. He knew Dougie wouldn't mind, he'd seen him practically fully naked before. Taking of his hoodie, top and jeans, he saw bruises, cuts, scars, so beautiful too be doing something like that to himself. Danny was hesitant when it came to his boxers, would Dougie mind, he sure hoped not, he needed to be clean. Quickly grabbing a soap and some flannel he managed to quickly clean Dougie without him even stirring. Putting a tee and skinny jeans onto Dougie, nobody would judge him here, and if he wanted to put a hoodie on he always could. Danny went to get bandages for Dougie's arm. His legs had now fully healed, his arms were the problem, deciding it was better to bandage them instead of having them ripped open again Danny wrapped bandages round his arms. His perfect Dougie. Leaning down to kiss him on the cheek, Danny left, his sister running into hug him.

"Hey Chlo, how are you?"

"Fine. Is it true that Dougie's stay for a while?" She asked

"Yeah, yeah it's true." Danny smiled, unconsciously.

"You like him. No. You Looooove him." She elongated the o sound.

"So what if I do. Remember it's a secret, we can't tell Dougie." Danny whispered.

"Why not, he loves you too, everyone loves you Danny." She said before running off.

When Dougie woke up, he couldn't really remember what happened, he was in a different bedroom, in different clothes, his arms wrapped. What had happened? He thought to himself. He heard footsteps, he went silent, pretending to be asleep. Panic rose in him, but was soon wiped away when it was Danny who arrived from the door. His Danny, he knew he'd be here for him, how did he even find him, Dougie didn't care he was safe. So thoughtful of Danny to clean, change and wrap his scars. Oh God Dougie thought to himself, that meant Danny saw... Down there. Dougie cringed at the thought. Completely oblivious to Danny getting changed Dougie, thought it was best to wait five or so minutes otherwise it's come across as 'hey thanks for taking me in I was just staring at your butt as you got changed'.

"Hey" Dougie whispered walking onto the veranda shyly, in front of Danny and his mum.

"Hey darling." Danny's mum smiled. He reminded Dougie of his own mum. "I'm Angie, and you're Dougie from what I've heard from Danny."

This making Dougie raise his eyebrows at Danny in a 'really?" fashion. "Um, yeah. I'm Dougie I won't be here long"

"Don't be silly, you can stay here for however long you like as long as you're happy." She finished walking down to the beach taking Chloe with her murmuring something about Danny and Dougie spending some quality time together.

"Breakfast?" Danny questioned Dougie.

"Yes please, I'm starving." Dougie replied with a grin.

After a while they were sat at the kitchen table eating a full English at three in the afternoon. "So.. What are we doing today?" Dougie asked.

"I have a blow up boat, we could sun bath in it."

"In a boat?" Dougie checked to make sure he'd heard right.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Was all Dougie said, getting up to go out to the blow up boat. Danny lead down first before Dougie led down on top, pulling his shirt off 'for the tan' Dougie said, but Danny could swear it was like teasing to him. Before long, they went in to eat with Danny's family, he enjoyed not having to worry. He knew Taylor would be safe without him around, this made him feel instantly relieved.

"So, is it okay, because we only have two rooms, one that Danny and Chloe share and one for me, you can choose either you and Danny can have the double bed or you can have the two singles, I think the double room shall be better because it has room for Danny's endless amount of hair products."

Sharing a bed with Danny, that could be heaven, but he didn't want to impose. "I don't mind."

"We'll take the double bed." Danny spoke up, he was more demanding than Dougie and more than happy to push his mum into the smaller bed.

"Is that okay with you Dougie." Angie spoke directly to Dougie.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that." Dougie smiled to Danny.

Later that night after Angie and Chloe had gone to bed, Danny and Dougie were getting ready for bed, Dougie had had a shower and washed his hair, brushed his teeth and so had Danny. Climbing into bed, it wasn't awkward, but they were so far apart for people who were so close in the day.

"Dougie." Danny whispered, trying to see if Dougie was asleep.

"Yeah." Dougie said back, still thinking of the days past events

"Come here," Danny motioned arms opened wide. "I want a hug."

Dougie shuffled over, wrapping his arms around Danny's waist as if to never let him go. Burying his head into Danny's chest as Danny's arms wrapped around Dougie. "Thanks.. For everything." Dougie mumbled into Danny's chest, making butterflies take lift in Danny's chest.

"I'd never see you hurt." Danny said honestly.

"I'd never let you get hurt." Dougie whispered, he wasn't too sure if Danny heard or not. But right now, Dougie didn't care, he was so happy in this moment it was like his past hadn't even happened and that all mattered was this time right now wrapped up in Danny.


	11. I promise

_Disclaimer: Don't own them _

_A/n: Sorry for the slow updates GCSEs and all that_

Dougie woke up wrapped in Danny's arms, lifting his head from Danny's chest he looked so beautiful when he slept. He spent ages just memorizing Danny's face, the way his eyes fluttered, his soft snores that made Dougie burst out smiling. Ruffling Danny's hair, and kissing him on the cheek before checking he hadn't woke him up. Dougie got dressed and ready before he check his hair, grabbed some money and left. He was going to get a starbucks for him and arriving at the shop he got Danny's favourite, strawberries and cream with chocolate sprinkles. He drunk his on the way back to the caravan, but on arriving home he saw Danny was still asleep, moaning a murmur of '_lazy fucker'_ Dougie quickly went to have a shower.

When he got out of the shower, just a towel covering his modesty, just about, he quickly got into his and Danny's room before realising Danny was now awake.

"Morning, thanks for the Starbucks." Danny smiled. God he was beautiful in the morning.

"Anytime, it's fine." Dougie turned his back to Danny going to get some clothes from wardrobe. Getting redressed in just a tee and skinny jeans, he didn't like being exposed even in front of Danny.

"You have nice legs by the way." Danny blushed.

"Um, thanks. Like looking at my legs do you?" Dougie blushed and countered.

"Well, when you're flaunting them in front of me I can't help but look." Danny joked poking Dougie in the side, before it turned into a tickle war. Before long both of them were a laughing mess on the bed, Dougie now sat on Danny's stomach before laying down next to him.

"Thank you, for everything." Dougie said.

"You said that last night." Danny chuckled.

"I know but I mean it, I really don't know what I'd do without you." Dougie admitted, his face getting dangerously close to Danny's. But now, they couldn't stop it, their faces getting closer and closer, eyes closing, their lips brushed, softly.

"Hey! Danny! Oh sorry." Chloe barged in ruining the moment breaking apart the what was meant to be kiss, blushing, slamming the door and walking out. Dougie hastily got up smoothed down his clothes and walked out as well. Leaving Danny with the feeling that he fucked everything up.

Dougie got dressed and left for his caravan, Danny hated him now, he knew he did, he deserved everything he was about to get. Walking back to his house before knocking on the door, just for it to be open by Taylor, hugging him telling him how much she missed him. It was a while before Steve arrived.

"Oh, so Danny finally got fed up of you then?" He teased, to which Dougie lowered his head in shame, Danny would even want to see his face again, he had tried to kiss him, Danny wasn't even fucking gay. He had to go and ruin the one friendship he'd ever had.

"I told you he would didn't I? You're too pathetic for someone like him, too stupid, worthless, I mean look at you for god sake, pathetic. We have to move because of you, Lizzie wants to get you a better therapist. So we have to move, up north to some shit hole called Bolton. You ruin everything you worthless piece of shit." Steve spat. Why did Dougie come back here, he could have just gone to the war shelter. Too useless for this.

"Daddy stop." Taylor squeaked.

"Shut up Taylor. He's no good." He shouted scaring Taylor further.

"Don't talk to her like that." Dougie shouted becoming more confident. Before long Steve was punching Dougie, in the stomach, in the face wherever he could get.

"Daddy stop please!" Taylor cried.

"Taylor leave." Dougie shouted, to which she ran off down the hall.

"Get off him!" The door smashed open, and Danny stood there, like a super hero, pulling Steve off Dougie before picking Dougie up, and checking him over and pulling him outside.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Stop! Just stop." Dougie shouted.

"Stop what?" Danny looked hurt.

"Stop being so god damn perfect. You can't save me, know one can." Dougie screamed his voice threatening to break.

"I can try." Danny whispered.

"Really for the next week. Then what. Then I'll never see you again. It's pointless."

"Aren't you moving though?" Danny asked.

"How long where you listening? Did you think it was funny to let me get hit repeatedly?" Dougie was now beyond angry, but Danny knew he had to let him get on with it if he argued back it would just end up worse.

"No, I stepped in as soon as I realised what was going on, I promise." At this point Dougie just broke down into tears, nearly collapsing on the ground, his knees buckling as Danny held him up whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"Please, please don't leave me Danny, please. They want me to get another therapist, but it doesn't work, they make me feel more alienated than anything else. You, you." Dougie stuttered.

"What about me?" Danny asked as hope rose into his chest.

"You've been a better therapist than anyone. You're the only one that's managed to stop me from cutting, stop the horrible thoughts. I don't need a therapist Danny I need you." Dougie admitted. Shocking Danny, in a good way.

"Where are you moving to Dougie?"

"I dunno some place called Bolton." Dougie shook his head, he really had no idea.

"You absolute idiot." Danny laughed, confusing Dougie.

"What?"

"Do you even remember our first proper conversation?"

"Not, not really." Dougie was now more confused than ever.

"I live in Bolton. I'll be there." Danny smiled. Dougie ran into Danny slowly hugging Dougie back after his initial surprise.

"Everything's working out." Dougie smiled. He was so happy, Danny wasn't mad at him after this morning, he was moving close to Danny, his scars were now fully healed, everything was just perfect.

"C'mon mum'll wonder were we are." Danny and Dougie slowly started walking back to Danny's caravan. When they got there they were stopped by a bright red Chloe.

"I'm sorry, about this morning, I didn't mean to interrupt... Anything" She blushed darker.

"Oh don't worry you weren't me and Dougie are strictly friends." Danny smiled. There he goes breaking Dougie's heart again and he didn't even know it.

Climbing into bed that night, Dougie made sure he stayed at the furthest side away from Danny, Danny didn't mean to he was sure but he'd really hurt him, he didn't know why he expected some big declaration of love, but he did.

"Do I not get a hug?"

This is was when Dougie had to decide to hold it against him, and not be wrapped up in Danny, or to forgive him and be close to Danny deciding he wanted a hug, he let it go, rolling over. Danny wrapped his arms around Dougie's wasted, pulling him closer. Dougie's arms instinctively went round Danny's neck. He wanted to kiss Danny so bad, just as he built up the courage, he heard small snores. Dougie sighed, this boy was driving him insane, he was never going to get that bloody kiss was he?


	12. First kiss

_Disclaimer: I do not own them no matter how much I pray.  
_

_A/n: Reviews make me soo very happy. I reply to them all (if that means anything) but Here we go (said like amazing Phil) _

The next day was rather boring, Dougie and Chloe had a water fight, ending up in them sneaking up on a sunbathing Danny and tip water over his head. To which he was not impressed, tackling them both to the ground in a tickle fight. Danny had to admit that Dougie was great with children, no wonder Taylor loved him. Nothing much else had happened in the day, some sunbathing and Danny and Dougie took Chloe for an ice cream. Danny's mum had been out shopping all day claiming that she could have some free time. But Danny knew she was making him and Dougie spend as much time as humanly possible just to get them together, but Danny had plans of his own, the other reason Angie had been shopping all day.

"I'm back" Chimed Angie with lots of different bags.

"I'll help you with that." Danny rushed to help, getting a strange look from Chloe, whispering to Dougie that he never helped.

Putting the things away and under his bed Danny whispered a 'thanks mum' to her before going back outside to see Dougie.

"What was all that about?" Dougie question suspiciously.

"Oh, um, nothing. Shall we go get dinner?" Danny stated rather than asked, pulling Dougie with him.

"Um, okay." Dougie followed, he was now really suspicious, was Danny planning to kick him out, maybe he was mad about yesterday, he probably hate him. Dougie's paranoia got the best of him as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Hey, hey. What's up?" Danny rushed to wipe his tears away.

"Oh, nothing." Dougie hadn't realised he was crying. "Just thinking about yesterday." Dougie thought it was better to lie, than to panic Danny if he wasn't really thinking like that.

"Don't worry you're safe with me." Danny soothed, how did he manage to make Dougie feel better without trying?

Getting dinner and going home without much other conversation, when they reached home, Chloe ad Angie were awaiting there arrival. They quickly ate their fish and chips before sitting round the TV. As per usual, this had become a nightly routine for the family, Dougie was finally starting to feel like he had a real family again, with Danny head on his lap, with Dougie stroking his hair, right now he felt so at peace. He really did love this family, he was starting to feel as if it was his own, even though Danny's family could never replace his, they were making him feel loved again. He loved it at night when Danny would lay down next to him, slowly fall asleep nuzzling his head into Dougie's leg or stomach, wherever he could get to.

"Has Danny told you about him yet?" Angie asked, unaware of a sleeping Danny.

"No. What do you mean?" Dougie panicked.

"Danny's gay dear, apparently you are too." Angie mused.

How could he not tell Dougie? Dougie had poured his heart out to him, told him within the first couple days. Why? Did he not trust Dougie? Was Dougie not good enough for him? Of course he wasn't. Nobody was good enough for precious Danny. He was too perfect for anyone. Dougie got up and left, he didn't go far, only to the bedroom, he wanted to know why Danny had not told him, was he really that bad?

"Hey? What's up? Mum said you were upset." Danny wondered carelessly into the room. How the fuck could he?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dougie asked.

"About what?" Danny's face fell.

"Yeah that's it, looked scared. I told my heart to you. I didn't even know you that well at that point, but still, I trusted you with my biggest most sacred secret. And you don't have the guts to tell me that you're gay. Why? Am I not good enough?" Dougie shouted.

"Dougie please listen." Danny tried, sitting down on the bed.

"Now, you want me to listen, you could've told me anytime, I would've understood, I'm gay as well. Am I not good enough to know your secret?" Dougie was slowly calming down, he just wanted some answers.

"I'm sorry, I really am, it just never came up." Danny looked down ashamed.

"Never came up? How about right after that time I told you were gay?" Dougie countered.

"I know, I'm so sorry, never think it was because of you, trust me, just please. Trust me." Danny said slowly looking into Dougie's deep blue eyes.

"I trust you." Dougie nodded never taking his eyes away from Danny's, how did he manage to put him into a trance.

"Good. Shall we go to bed now?" Danny asked, already getting into bed, not caring about his clothes.

"Yeah." Dougie also climbed into bed in his clothes.

Half way through the night Dougie was woken up by Danny climbing out of bed.

"Unf, where are you going?" Dougie asked rolling over.

"Just getting something to drink I'll be right back." Danny whispered. Kissing Dougie on the head, a shame he was to tired to notice.

Later on that night, about three, Dougie was being shaken awake.

"Dougie, Dougie wake up." Danny whisper-shouted in Dougie's ear.

"What do'you want?" Dougie slurred.

"Come with me." Danny assured, pulling a very tired Dougie up from the bed.

"Danny nooo." Dougie tried, reaching back for the bed.

"Come on." How could Danny be that cheery at three in the morning, Dougie didn't know. Dougie was slowly waking up as cold air hit him, wandering round the hillside holding Danny's hand avidly like his life depended on it. Quickly coming to the hillside where everything was set up, Dougie's eyes widened. Danny had set up a midnight picnic.

"For me?" Dougie now wide awake asked.

"Yeah." Danny blushed, it was hard to tell in the dark, but Dougie got used to Danny's coloured cheeks now. Leading Dougie onto the blanket, they shared food, and memories of when they were younger. Before long rain started to fall.

"Trust the weather to ruin everything." Danny commented.

"It didn't." Dougie laughed. This was it if he was going to get that kiss he was going to get it now. Looking up at Danny, he decided to study his face, those eyes, freckled, perfect lips, so very perfect lips.

"Shall we go inside?" Danny stated.

"Not yet. I want to do something." Dougie said, moving up the blanket to now lay on top of Danny. Such a tender few moments, Danny could tell Dougie was scared, but he also knew what Dougie was about to do, and for some reason, he couldn't and didn't want to stop it. Dougie's eyes scattered round Danny's face for a few seconds before letting his head drop, such a quick, chaste kiss. Too which Danny responded, only a few seconds before Dougie pulled away, and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" Dougie was cut off by Danny pulling him back around to face him, to be met in a deeper kiss. Danny's hand twisted in Dougie hair, pulling him if possible closer, tongues swirling, familiarizing themselves with each other. This time Danny pulled away first.

"Whoa." Danny panted.

"Yeah, whoa, where did that come from?" Dougie asked, giggling.

"I've wanted that for ages." Danny admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Dougie giggled more.

"You're such a child when it comes to feelings." Danny laughed, just to have his chest swatted by Dougie.

"Am not." Dougie pouted. Danny had only just seen this new side of Dougie like he had finally eased up around Danny.

"You are too." He put his arms around Dougie's waste holding him close, now finally feeling like he had Dougie for his own.

"So, what are we now?" Dougie suddenly turned serious, keeping his arms round Danny's neck, he loved that boy, and this was not happening to him, to Dougie it was all like a dream.

"Well, if you want to be, you're my boyfriend." Danny said.

"Damn it, I wanted to be your girlfriend." Dougie laughed.

"Really?" Danny asked, confused.

"No, you big idiot. Of course I want to be your boyfriend." Dougie kissed Danny to seal the 'deal'

"Come on, you're soaked through we need to get you warm." Danny said as he ran his hands up and down Dougie's side, feeling so happy he could do this without any questions or weird looks.

"Yeah, come on." Dougie pulled Danny back to the caravan, picking up a strawberry on the way. Putting in his mouth and biting it before turning to Danny signalling him to bite the other half, then pecking Dougie on the lips.

"I like this new playful Dougie." Danny commented.

"Mhh me too. I feel so safe, around you." Dougie mumbled, trying to jump on Danny's back, before finally climbing on.

"Mmh. I know, I would hate it if you didn't. My boyfriend. God I love saying that." Danny smiled. Dougie loved the fact he made Danny so happy, because if he didn't it'd be a very one sided relationship.

Getting back to the caravan, now shaking, Dougie and Danny got into their boxers and got into bed.

"Come and give me a hug boyfriend." Danny opened his arms wide pulling a willing Dougie into his arms.

"Are you ever going to call me Dougie again?"

"Probably not." He smiled, kissing Dougie on the head.

"Okay, I love you Danny." He mentally kicked himself, they'd only been together barely twenty minutes and he'd already declared his undying love for Danny.

"I love you too monkey." Danny ruffled his hair before kissing him once more.

"Monkey, that's a new one." Dougie laughed.

"Mhh. Sleep now sweetie." Danny drifted in and out of sleep, both of them finally content.


	13. My boyfriend

_Disclaimer: Still unable to own them. _

_A/n: So much free time! _

Dougie woke up the next morning with a smile on his face, he finally had Danny, he could finally call him 'my Danny' and he loved that. Quickly stretching his legs out he kicked something, he sat up slowly untangling himself from Danny not wanting to wake him, or panic him. He saw Chloe in the corner of their bed, _their bed_, that made him so happy, she had just enough duvet to cover her, now rubbing her head, with tear marks down her face. Getting out of the bed, and sitting down next to Chloe at the end of the bed and giving her a hug, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Hey, hey what's wrong? Why're you here?" Dougie asked.

"I'm s-sorry." She choked through more tears. "I had a nightmare, I didn't know where to go, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, come on, do you want breakfast?" He had managed to stop her from crying.

"Y-yes please." She smiled, seemingly picking up Danny's habit for being upset for two minutes at a time.

"You, go through and sit at the table, I'll get dressed then come and cook you some bacon. yeah?" Dougie asked.

"Yeah, meet you there, and thank you Dougie." She got up, and left.

Quickly getting ready throwing on Danny's 'good for nothing' T-shirt, and some of his own skinny jeans before brushing his hair and leaving for the kitchen to find Chloe waiting at the table avidly.

"So, what do you want to eat?" He turned to look at Chloe.

"Dunno, you promise bacon." She stated pointing to the cupboard Dougie guessed that was where it was.

"Then bacon you shall have, my princess." Dougie bowed in front of Chloe, making her giggle and smile. Quickly cooking enough for him and Chloe, he sat down at the table, putting Chloe's food in front of her and eating his.

"What happened to your arms." She asked innocently, running her finger over Dougie's scars.

"Don't worry, they're fine, I did it to myself. But it's all fine now." Dougie smiled up at her.

"They're really pretty." She commented.

"No, they're really not." He said getting up.

"They are, but I don't understand why you did to yourself." She said blatantly, now standing behind Dougie.

"Good, and I hope you never have too." he bent down to her level

"Don't do it again Dougie, please, Danny loves you, and you're like another brother to me. And to be honest I don't think Danny would be happy again if you left." She rambled, hugging Dougie.

"I don't plan to anytime soon, and I don't plan to leave Danny either." Dougie said. "But speaking of Danny, I need to make him and your mum some breakfast, you want seconds?" Dougie asked, seeing a nodding Chloe he got some more bacon, and some eggs for Danny and Angie. Giving Chloe her seconds he tried to keep Danny's warm in the frying pan, not wanting to wake him up.

"Hey, monkey! Where are you?" Danny asked aimlessly as he wondered into the room in only his boxers "Ahh, there you are." He said worming his arms round Dougie's front taking hold of the frying pan, out of Dougie's grasp, kissing him on the neck.

"Mhh, Danny, don't you think we should tell Chloe and your mum before being so open?" Dougie whispered, to which Danny stopped kissing him.

"Why?" He mumbled against Dougie's neck.

"Maybe because it'll be like 'hi meet my boyfriend, who's been sleeping in the same bed as me for almost a week' and it'll be weird keeping it a secret otherwise." Dougie kept his voice down low before he felt Danny's arms being removed from around his waist.

"Good point." Danny said. To see a nodding Dougie. "If I get a kiss." Dougie rolled his eyes before sticking out his cheek. To which Danny rolled his.

"You didn't state where." He said turning back to the bacon serving some up for Danny and putting it in front of him.

"So, what's up Chlo?" Danny didn't really care for the answer but for conversation sake.

"Well, I had a nightmare, then Dougie made sure I was safe, then he cooked me bacon, then he promised to stop all the art on his arms."

Danny looked up to Dougie confused, before Dougie showed Danny his scars, to which Danny gave a slight nod.

"Well, that's great isn't it." Danny looked at Dougie his eyes showing happiness. "forever?"

"Forever." Dougie reassure, sitting down opposite Danny next to Chloe, retaking him original position.

"Well then Chloe, I owe you a hug." Danny said giving Chloe a big brotherly hug.

"Ew, no get off me." She laughed pushing Danny off of her.

"You like hugs from Dougie." Danny stated.

"Yeah, but he's cool." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, Danny, I'm cool don't you know that." He playfully hit Danny's arm. Admitting defeat he slowly finished his breakfast before Angie came out.

"Oh, your bacon and eggs are in the pan for you, I tried to keep them warm." Dougie got a plate out for Angie, quickly filling it up with food.

"Oh Dougie you didn't have to." Angie smiled, and laughed at the scene before her. "And Danny honey, go get dressed not everyone wants to see you bum."

"Oh, but some people do." Danny smirked, winking at Dougie making him turn a dark shade of pink, before getting up and going to get dressed.

"Sorry about him." Angie rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I've learnt to deal with him by now." Dougie laughed.

"Good at least someone can." She joined in with the laughter.

A little while later they were sat around trying to decide what to do for the day. Before Chloe blurt out:

"Danny kissed Dougie earlier." Making Angie's face light up, as she smiled.

"So, it worked." She said excitedly. Leaving a rather happy Danny and Angie and Dougie completely confused. Maybe they were planing this, maybe it was all a game, maybe Danny didn't really love him.

"Um, what worked." Dougie broke into their happy ramblings.

"Oh, right, Dougie doesn't know does he?" She asked, oblivious. "So, the other day, Danny came up to me asking for advice, on how to 'get' the by he liked. Immediately I knew he was talking about you, I mean when doesn't he talk about you. So I said that how I got his dad." At this Danny stiffened, and only really relaxed a bit when Dougie started rubbing his leg comfortingly. "Was I took him on a sweet picnic, to which he agreed that was what he was going to do to get his 'dream guy' which I already knew he was talking about you. So that's why I was sent out yesterday, I was told to get picnic food, blanket excreta, and that's also why he came and took the stuff off me, that's why when I heard the door go at three in the morning I didn't question it."

"Mum, breath." Danny interrupted her little speech.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you two." She squealed in an overly mumsy way.

"Thank you." Dougie squeaked from the corner, for all you hard work to get me, you just had to ask and I would have said yes, but the effort was nice too."

"At least now, you'll let me kiss you in the house, and around and about." Danny smiled then kissed Dougie to prove his point.

"Oh, yes kiss all you want but don't forget Chloe's only eight." Angie said. Leaving both boys startled. "We're going to the beach in fifteen minutes better get ready.

When in the bedroom, Dougie quickly changed into some swimming trunks, so did Danny, before turning to Dougie and saying.

"Nice top."

"Thanks, can't even remember where I got it." He joked.

"No, me neither." Danny laughed.

"Um, about what your mum said, I still want to take things, slow." Dougie rambled trying not to offend Danny.

"I know what you mean, I've been hurt before."

"Wait! You've had other boyfriends?" Dougie butted in over protectively.

"Yeah, only one." Danny chuckled.

"Did you ever, you know, do stuff?" Dougie blushed.

"No. He tried to make me, that's why we're no longer together, and the fact I love you more." Danny hugged Dougie.

"Oh, okay." Feeling Dougie relax a bit he released him from his death grip hug, as his friends back home called it.

"So, no I don't want to rush you, and I want to take it slow as well, you just tell me, whenever you're ready, we don't even have to kiss if you don't want to." Danny said the last bit with a smirk knowing Dougie's reaction would be a negative one.

"nu-uh, not that far mister." Dougie pulled Danny in for a kiss, first sweet and loving turned into a heated and passionate kiss as soon as Dougie ran his tongue tentatively over Danny's bottom lip, which was instantly parted.

"Boys! We're leaving!" Angie knocked on the doors.

"Coming." Dougie shouted back. "Oh and Danny, you really need to learn how to control yourself." Dougie smirked and nodded at Danny's rather excited crotch. Dougie simply walked out of the room soon after, leaving Danny trying to calm himself down, before following in suit.

After a fun day, of Danny and Dougie, rowing around the sea in the small dingy, and having to be pulled back by the life boat, they were now at home.

"You're never taking that bloody dingy out again." Angie ranted. She wasn't too happy about the fact the bill was going to be quite high for the coast guard.

"Sorry." Danny and Dougie said in time with each other before laughing.

Angie wasn't really mad, she was just so happy that Danny was finally smiling again, it also looked like it was helping Dougie as well. Laying down on the sofa that night, Dougie and Danny led down, Dougie on top of Danny, nuzzling into his chest as Danny slowly drift of into sleep, like he did every night.

"You really love him, huh?" Angie cooed.

"More than he'll ever know." Dougie replied.

"Danny loves you too, you know, he just, has a different way of expressing his feelings, Max, really fucked him up." She continued. "He didn't eat, sleep, wash, he just led in his bed, he was really mouthy, got in trouble with the police, the fun loving Danny was gone, he'd become a total arse. He secluded himself from the world."

"I find that hard to believe Danny would never be like that, would he?" Dougie asked, doubting himself.

"You see. This is where you come in, when he met you, he stopped. That first day you met. He came home offered to cook dinner, actually listened to us. He for once, was helpful, joking with Chloe again. smiling. It was the first smile we'd seen in two years and it was all because of you. Because he was telling us about this really cute, and friendly boy he met at the activities center. He stormed out, after breaking a couple things, that's how he ended up at that activities center and when he came back he was a completely different person."

"I didn't realise I had effected him that much." Dougie commented, giving Danny a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You didn't even after you'd shout at him again and again. He'd come in and open up about it, we'd managed to barge through the barrier, and I thank you for that, he's ten times happier. I think a bit of himself still blamed himself for mine and his fathers break up. But I don't know what you've done but please keep on doing it. He's back to the Danny we know and love." She said before leaving for bed.

Dougie couldn't imagine his Danny like that, he just assumed that Danny had always been happy, to find out he had helped Danny in anyway made him smile. He'd helped Danny just as much as Danny had helped him. Lightly shaking Danny awake and mumbling a quick-

"Time for bed." Dougie managed to get Danny up and into bed without much complaining from the still half asleep Danny.

"Everything she said is true by the way." Danny piped up, learning that Danny hadn't been asleep all the time. "Every time you batted me down I knew I had to fight back to make you mine, because you made my messed up little world perfect."

"I love you. So much, Danny. So much." Dougie admitted.

"And I love you too."

"Goodnight Danny, sweet dreams, I'll always be here." Dougie whispered.

"Goodnight Monkey." Danny kissed Dougie before bed.

This was all new to Dougie, he didn't realise he could affect someone's life like that. He thought he was just regular old Dougie. Nobody really cared for stupid old Dougie. But maybe just maybe, inch by inch, Dougie was starting to believe that Danny really did. His Danny. He really did love his Danny.

_A/n: That was long but needed to be done._


	14. First Date

_Disclaimer: Never gonna own them._

_A/n: from now on you shall definitely get a chapter EVERY Sunday, and any extras in the week shall not affect that, I will tell you if there will be a delay or anything. _

Dougie woke up the next morning, feeling happy and content. He quickly got up, not wanting to wake Danny up, he quickly got dressed and left for his walk. Strolling along the cliff side he thought of everything that had happened in the last couple days, how happy he'd been. Danny was everything he'd ever wanted, even though he'd hate to admit it, he knew since that first day, and he needed to make everything up to Danny. He had a wonderful plan of what they were going to do today. He was going to take Danny to this place his parents used to take him, he knew Danny loved animals, and that's were Dougie was taking him, it had every animal you could possibly think of. Dougie couldn't wait, it wasn't far from the caravan park, but still it would be nice to see some new faces. Arriving home, he saw Danny waiting on the veranda, eating some cereal.

"Hey, Dan what's up?" Dougie aimlessly asked walking up the stairs.

"Oh, thank god, there you are. I thought I had done something, I thought you'd gone back to Steve. Are you okay?" Danny quickly stood up, putting his cereal down, to brush Dougie down and make sure he was okay.

"Dan, Dan, Danny. Calm down, I'm fine, you're fine, we're fine." Dougie reassured.

"Good." Danny looked sheepishly before ushering Dougie indoors.

"Oh, I want to take you somewhere today, like on a first date." Dougie said, blushing.

"Really, where?" Danny asked excitedly.

"Well, you'll see when we get there." Dougie raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Fine. Just us two?"

"Yes, just us two, but we need to get ready. And I'm driving." Dougie instructed.

"Can you even drive? I don't want to end up dead." Danny joked.

"Yes, I can drive. And hurry up, we need to get there by ten, and I need a shower." Dougie scolded.

"Yeah, I need a shower too." Danny winked.

"Join me?" Dougie grabbed Danny's hand, and led him to the bathroom.

"Love too." Danny bit his lip, as he quickly turned to lock the bathroom door, knowing this wasn't going to be just a regular shower.

Later, quickly exiting the shower, with towels slung from their hips, Danny and Dougie were giggling, running down the hallway to their room. Getting dressed, Dougie in three quarter lengths with a blue T-shirt. Danny in a green hoodie and jeans.

"That was fun." Danny smiled, kissing Dougie, hotly, and passionately.

"Mhh, yes, hope we didn't wake anyone." Dougie murmured, resting his forehead on Danny's. Before they both went to the kitchen. To which Angie and Chloe were already there, Angie cooking breakfast.

"You want some breakfast?" Angie asked.

"Nah, thanks I've already had some." Dougie gave a cheeky smile to Danny, to which he burst out laughing.

"Okay, Danny what are you laughing at?"

"Um, nothing mum." Danny tried to stop laughing resulting in stifled giggles. "Me and Dougs are going out today."

"Okay, be home by nine." Angie warned.

"We'll be home by nine, promise. Bye Chloe." Dougie said goodbye to everyone, where as Danny was just waiting in the passenger side of the car.

"Bit impatient." Dougie laughed.

"Yes. Come on. Lets go. I'm excited."

Quickly arriving at the animal center, Danny's eyes wide. Danny grabbed hold of his hand, it felt so good, just to know he was there. Walking through the whole center, Danny's wide eyed gaze never left. They went on a train ride, very bumpy, were Danny clung onto Dougie for dear life, that was until, they got to the animal, where Dougie found himself being dragged round to where the animals were, Danny forcing him to feed them. They went to hold a rabbits, feed sheep, they also played in the playground. Which ended up with Danny being pushed off a trampoline by a five year old. To which Dougie laughed heartily. Getting back to the car, Dougie had one final part of the date he wanted to do...

Quickly arriving at the restaurant and sitting down Dougie saw, Steve, the one person he didn't want to see, they managed to have a nice peaceful meal, it was only as they started kissing, to celebrate there first date, that Steve decided it was his place to interrupt.

"Pathetic." He spat.

"Talking about yourself were we?" Danny spat back.

"No, you two fags." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Really, because you're the biggest prick of them all." Dougie finally stood up to him, shocking both Danny and Steve.

"Yeah, well, you're useless, worthless, and it's only a matter of time before, the fucking angel here leaves you on your own as you deserve." Steve shouted, and before Dougie knew or could stop it, Danny was holding Steve by the neck.

"You say that, one more fucking time, I love Dougie, and he never ever deserved you as a fucking foster parent. You are the worthless one." He shouted, before punching him and storm off. To which Dougie quickly followed.

"Danny." Dougie said hesitantly.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, he was, he had no right to talk to you like that." He rambled.

"It's fine, thank you for sticking up for me." Dougie smiled, now hugging Danny tightly.

"Your not scared? Your not going to run for the hills?"

"Why would I? You were only sticking up for me." Dougie reassured.

"I love you Dougie. So much. I know, I hardly ever show it, but I do, I really do."

"I know, I know you do, I love you too. Lets get home and go to bed."

"I'm sorry for ruining the day." Danny lowered his head.

"Hey you didn't, he did." Dougie cupped Danny's face before kissing him softly.

Later on that night, wrapped up in each other, falling asleep slowly, Dougie realised Danny had now fallen asleep. He lowered his head, quickly kissing Danny's forehead, and whispering:

"Why can't you see yourself like I see you?"

It felt as if the tables had been turned, as if Dougie was now supporting Danny, helping Danny get better. He'd never seen Danny angry like he was earlier. Was that what Angie meant? Was that how he was before? Dougie wasn't scared of him, he knew exactly how to calm him down when he got too angry. He just didn't like to see him angry. He liked the happy smiley Danny. But I guess not everyone could be happy all the time and Dougie was just starting to notice that.


	15. Happy Birthday

_Disclaimer: Still do not own them._

_a/n: Please review, lately I notice not a lot of people are reviweing, and it kinda makes me want to stop writing, so please review. _

"Dougie, Dougie wake up." Dougie was shaken awake by Angie.

"Huh? What is it?" Dougie stirred.

"Quickly come with me don't wake Danny." She dragged Dougie out of bed. They went down the hall way to the living room, where balloons were set up, and Chloe was sat there putting candles on the cake.

"Danny's birthday." Dougie whispered shocked. He'd completely forgotten, he hadn't brought him anything either. "I forgot, I completely forgot."

"It's fine, Danny won't mind, you are his present." Angie smiled.

"Arm check." Chloe stood up and ran towards a confused Dougie. "Sit." She commanded, to which Dougie followed, both him and Angie were bewildered. It was only when Chloe started pulling Dougie's sleeves up, he understood. He helped a struggling Chloe pull the rest of his sleeves up, before showing her his arms. Angie had a look of shock on her face when she saw Dougie's arms.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay? What happened? Did you do th-" Angie rambled.

"It's fine. I thought you must of saw when Danny brought me here." Dougie cut her off.

"I thought it was from being in the shelter I had no idea that you did. I'm just so happy that you're here now." She cooed bringing Dougie into a hug, once again reminding him of his own mother.

"You are fine to go for today." Chloe mused, completely confused by what was going on in front of her.

"Thank you, I'll cook, if you don't mind." Dougie offered.

"That'll be lovely" Angie smiled and set the table up. Dougie quickly got dressed and woke Danny up slowly, saying that they were ready for him, and that Dougie would like to take him out to get him his present. Danny just rolled over and went back to sleep. Dougie left the room saying that the fry up would be ready soon, which made Danny sit up. Job done, Dougie thought to himself.

He was cooking, already finished Angie's and Chloe, before he heard the unmistakable sound of Danny falling over with a loud bang and a few curses.

"Monkey, monkey, where are you, monkey?" Danny called, before coming to the kitchen. "Ahh found you." He giggled, wrapping his arms around Dougie's waste, oblivious to his mother and sister. He kissed Dougie's shoulder slowly up to his jaw.

"Awww." Broke Danny away from Dougie blushing.

"Morning mum." Danny groaned walking to the table and plonking himself down next to Chloe.

"Happy birthday Danny." Chloe beamed as Dougie put his food in front of him, receiving a nod of thanks from Danny.

"Thank you Chlo." Danny responded.

They opened Danny's presents and had a nice family day, until the afternoon when Angie said it was okay for Danny and Dougie to go off on their own.

"Come on, monkey." Danny grabbed Dougie by the hand and towards the arcade.

"Will you ever call me Dougie again, or am I now your monkey?" Dougie asked.

"Well you said that I couldn't call you my boyfriend." Danny answered.

"No I didn't." He looked confused.

"Well, you're now my monkey, stop complaining, Dougie."

"No, no, no, go back to calling me monkey." Dougie said, now at the door of the arcade. "What do you want to do first?"

"Bouncy castle." Danny looked joyfully towards it.

"You're such a big kid." Dougie joke fully reprimanded. "Jeez, I'm joking Danny." To which Danny just kissed him, he knew exactly how to get his own way."Anyway, you have to be under 5'10 to get in."

"Ohhhhh." Danny whined. "How about the ticket game?"

"Yeah, I'm good at them" Dougie said thoughtfully. They played all day, and into the night, before Danny and Dougie collected all the tickets and counted them.

"We have over 500." Danny's face was full of glee.

"I told you I was good." Dougie said cockily.

"Can we go to the shop? Can we? Can we?Can we?" Danny begged.

"You know sometimes I feel I'm more like your carer than your boyfriend." Dougie joked, he really did love his boyfriend but sometimes he did act like a child.

"Nope, you are my boyfriend."

"I know, and yes we can go to the shop." Lots of hesitation later, Dougie took his tickets out from when he was here with his real family, over 2000 was he really ready to spend them? The thing he'd taken everywhere with him. For Danny, for Danny he would. He got out the tickets and asked for the massive cuddly monkey.

"Danny, happy birthday." Dougie called, and saw Danny's face light up with happiness when he saw the monkey, and run towards it.

"Thank you, thank you thank you." Danny repeated, clutching the monkey. He then backed Dougie into the corner, and proceeded to kiss him, softly then heated and passionate, monkey dropped, hands touching, tongues in each others mouth, quickly turning into something a bit more.

"Mhh." Dougie groaned pushing Danny off a bit.

"Sorry." Danny looked shamefully.

"Don't be sorry. Never be sorry. I'm more than happy, just maybe not in public, I don't think they'd approve of two teenagers shagging in the corner." Dougie laughed. To which Danny's face flushed. "Joking Dan, joking."

"Thanks for the monkey." Danny smiled, pulling him out of the arcade.

"What time is it?" Dougie asked.

"Dunno, I'm tired though." Danny yawned on cue as if to prove his point. "Wanna go to bed?" His Bolton accent coming through in his tired state.

"Yeah, come on birthday boy." Dougie pulled Danny into a piggy back, Danny almost crushing Dougie, he was never the strongest. But none the less he walked all the way home with Danny on his back.

By the time they got home Danny was sound asleep on Dougie's back. Dougie carefully dropped him into bed, before getting in next to him. Danny instinctively dropped the monkey and put his arms around Dougie's waste nuzzling his head into the crook of Dougie's neck.


	16. The argument

_Disclaimer: Don't own them. _

_A/n: We are nearing the end of our story. It has been next chapter shall be the last.  
_

When Dougie woke up to Danny's hand curling into his T-shirt, kissing Danny on the head and wrapping his arms round him, before getting up and ready. They were all going swimming today, as a family. Dougie quickly got up, showered, and packed swimming stuff for him and Danny before climbing back into bed to wake Danny who was known for sleeping all day.

"Dan, wake up. We're already late." Dougie shook Danny. To which he received a grunt and Danny rolled over, subsequently falling off the bed and to the floor.

"Morning." Danny grumbled, raising his head while rubbing it with one hand.

"If you're not a morning person, how did you possibly get up and five to meet me every morning before?" Dougie inquired.

"Will power." Danny replied.

"Come on. As I'm a good boyfriend I've already packed for you. So all you need to do is shower, and get dressed, grab breakfast and we're off." Dougie supplied. Pulling Danny off the floor and onto the bed.

"Why should I? What can't I go back to sleep?" Danny grumbled. To which Dougie continued to sit on his lap and kiss him, heated and passionate, tongues roaming.

"That's why." Dougie smirked.

"You have a good point there Poynter." Danny smiled. Getting up and ready.

Later when everyone was ready, they all left for the swimming pool. Chloe in the front with Angie and Dougie and Danny, sat next to each other in the back, secretly kissing hoping Angie wouldn't mind or see. It was only when Danny's hand slipped under Dougie's shirt to massage sensitive skin than Dougie decided it would be good idea to stop.

"Mhhh, Danny. I don't think your mum wants to see us touching each other up, and Chloe's right there." Dougie whispered.

"Probably right." Danny groaned, putting his arm round Dougie.

"Tonight?" Dougie questioned, knowingly.

"Yep, tonight." Danny grinned.

It was once they had changed and ready to go in the pool, Dougie and Danny had the most fun, anyone would've thought they were six year old in the swimming pool. Messing about, jumping in, Danny jokingly pretending to drown, much to Chloe's dismay. Even thought Dougie and Danny got reprimanded for petting. It was when Danny went to do laps that Dougie was found by Steve.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm with Danny." Dougie answered simply.

"Only one more day left with your precious Danny." Steve spat.

"No need to remind me I have to go back to the hell house." Dougie grinned seemingly pleased with his answer.

"You're pathetic. I really do wonder why we adopted you. Probably a drunken mistake. Like your conception actually." Steve glared.

"I was not a mistake." Dougie growled. He wasn't having anyone telling him his real mother didn't want him, she was the only person that did.

"You know, when we found out about your mothers suicide, we thought, it must have been your fault I mean look at you, like kid, ugly, stupid hair. Just plain worthless. I can't believe you, you expect Danny to love you. Look at your arms, covered in weird lines." He hissed.

"I am not the reason for my mothers suicide." Dougie shouted. "And Danny loves me."

"Loves really?" Steve asked mockingly.

"Yes." Dougie yelled. Now being joined by Danny.

"Of course I love Dougie." Danny broke in.

"This isn't your argument Danny." Dougie cut him off.

"Oh, arguments already?" Steve laughed and walked off.

"I'm going home, I'm not int the mood anymore. Can I have the keys?" Dougie requested.

"I'll come with you." Danny spoke shortly.

The car ride was silent, neither speaking a word to each other. It was when they got home that all hell broke loose.

"Why did you cut me off?" Danny demanded as soon as he walked through the door.

"Because it was my argument not yours." Dougie snapped.

"Oh so, now I can't stick up for my boyfriend, is that what you're saying?" Danny inquired.

"What if said boyfriend is fed up of being viewed as weak and actually wants to stand up for himself for once?" Dougie hissed. He'd never been angry with Danny but right now he could have walked out the door and never looked back.

"What if 'said boyfriend' needs someone to stick up for him now and then." Danny growled back.

"Oh so you think I'm weak now do you?" Dougie asked.

"No I just want you too see-" Danny was cut off.

"What if I don't want your opinion anymore?" Dougie spat.

"Then maybe you need to grow up and stop being so ignorant then maybe people will stop thinking you're weak." Danny fumed.

"Oh so I'm ignorant now, well you're immature, and pure fucking annoying sometimes. You're so annoying I'm constantly making sure you're okay." Dougie yelled. Something snapped in Danny. Dougie had only ever heard about Danny anger, but now he was experiencing it first hand.

"Oh, I may be fucking immature, but trust me you do not have to look after me. I had to constantly make sure you weren't cutting, making sure you were happy, hunting you down because you were determined to stay away from me. I was the one that went looking for you, when you could've been dead for all anyone else cared." Danny ranted.

"Very sorry I was so fucking difficult to handle. Didn't realise, maybe I should just go it'd be easier for both of us if we forgot about everything wouldn't it?" Dougie inquired.

"You know what, you have to make everything about you I said nothing about us being over but you have to take things to the extreme, like you always do." Danny sneered nodding to Dougie's arm.

"Right I'm so fucking selfish for cutting myself, for making myself feel better without annoying anyone, I'm sorry 'm so fucking selfish, you ignorant twat." Dougie stormed out of the caravan out to the veranda, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Only a few seconds later the door slammed and Danny stormed out.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? When did you start smoking?" Danny shouted, drawing closer and closer to Dougie.

"Ages, I'm good and hiding stuff aren't I?" Dougie sneered. Danny simply reach out took the cigarette snapping it before Dougie's eye and stamping on it, before going back indoors slamming the door closed. Dougie quickly followed.

"What the fuck was that Danny? You can't make all my decisions for me. I will smoke if I want." exclaimed Dougie.

"You know what? You're really grating on my nerves just fuck off. I swear to god I won't be responsible for my actions" Danny boomed. Scaring Dougie, He'd never see Danny angry, well this angry. His fists had curled, and he looked willing to smash everything around him.

"Danny, calm down." Dougie trembled, suddenly all the anger gone, now full of fear.

"Why should I? You were right, why don't you just go." Danny moved forward towards Dougie.

"Please Danny you know I was just angry, please calm down." Dougie begged.

"No. I won't this is just. For fuck sake. Why does everything have to end in disaster? I had finally got everything right. Boyfriend, happy home life, good school grades and everything just fucks up. I can't do this anymore." Danny sobbed, all of his anger now tears. Dougie rushed to hug him, just to be pushed away and onto the sofa as he watch when Danny pushed everything that was on the table to the floor smashing plates, cups and bowls from this morning. Only then did Danny realise what he'd done. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to do this, Dougie I'm so sorry."

"Danny.." Dougie carefully approached a now seemingly calm Danny.

"Dougie, I'm so sorry please forgive me." Danny cried, turning around to hug Dougie, in an bone crushing hug.

"Dan, it's fine, I understand." Dougie rubbed Danny's back as he cried into Dougie's shoulder.

"It should've never happened, I won't let it happen again, I promise, please. I'm so stupid. I won't ever hurt you. You know that I won't, right?" Danny bawled to Dougie.

"Of course, I know you won't. You didn't hurt me this time." Dougie assured.

"I pushed you though, I should've never laid hands on you." Danny gently sobbed now calming down.

"You pushed me, to stop yourself from hurting me, we're are fine, I promise." Dougie reassured.

"You promise?" Danny asked.

"Of course."soothed Dougie.

"You're not actually going to leave are you?" Danny cringed as he asked the question.

"No, I was only angry, I don't think I could actually ever leave you." Dougie hugged Danny back now, before sitting down on the sofa with Danny next to him.

"I never thought we'd argue." Danny admitted.

"Even the closest couples have the worst arguments it only makes them stronger." Dougie cooed. Before turning to Danny and kissing him slowly and caring. "I love you."

"I love you too, forever." Danny kissed him again.

"I'm tired, it's been a very tiring day for me, what about you?" Dougie smiled.

"Yeah, time for bed." Danny pulled Dougie up and leading him to the bedroom. Quickly slipping into bed, Danny's arms round Dougie's waist. "Goodnight monkey."

Dougie smiled at that, he really did love Danny. It was just hard to show it sometimes.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:_ Still don't own them._

_A/n: Last chapter._

Dougie woke up to the sad realisation that today was the last day, Danny and Dougie would spend together. As Dougie would be leaving tomorrow morning.

"Morning." Danny mumbled.

"Morning sweetie." Dougie smiled back, nuzzling into Danny's hold.

"Last day." Danny's smile faltered.

"Please, don't remind me. I don't want to go back there. To him." Dougie murmured.

"We still have today, we will spend it together." Danny mused, trying to cheer Dougie up. "We'll make it memorable." Danny kissed Dougie, soft and lovingly.

They quickly got up, dressed and had breakfast. Danny and Dougie. Just them, they needed this, to be alone, to be themselves. Dougie being silly and Danny laughing. Just them, just like it used to be.

"Danny, Dougie." Angie called, to which Danny rolled his eyes, interrupting their make out session on the sofa.

"Yeah mum." Danny gritted his teeth, making Dougie laugh.

"I just- oh you're busy." Her eyes went wide and she turned back around. Causing Dougie to laugh even louder. They hastily got of each other and sat next to each other, still holding hands like they needed to be touching each other constantly.

"Come sit down mum." Danny patted the seat next to him, as she turned around still wide eyed, as the blush of embarrassment was slowly leaving her cheeks.

"I brought something for Dougie." She stated, Dougie had a look of confusion. "A phone, so you can keep in contact, when your apart."

"I couldn't possibly ac-" Dougie was cut off.

"You can, and you will. I'm not going back to the days when I couldn't even talk to Danny without him shouting, you stop that." Angie said with a firm tone.

"Are you sure?" Dougie asked.

"Of course she's sure, take the phone, man, take the phone." Danny finally cut in.

"Why are so adamant for me to take the phone?" Dougie asked Danny this time.

"Phone sex." Danny whispered in his ear, to which Dougie laughed, giggled then blushed.

"Don't want to know, don't want to know." Angie shook her head as she got up. "You better get going, me and Chloe will meet you at six for a meal, at the cafe above the golf place."

With that Dougie got his new phone, asking Danny his number and walking out the door. Shortly they were on the way to the activities center where they first met. Holding hands was something they were doing before they were even a couple but now, now it had more meaning. Dougie's eyes went wide at the bungee jump.

"Danny, can I do that." He pointed to the spring going miles into the air and bouncing down.

"Of course. Go queue." Danny smiled, he loved seeing both himself and Dougie so happy, both knowing it was of because of the other. Is this what love it, Danny thought to himself. "Love you Dougs."

"Love you too you big soppy monkey." Dougie replied.

After Dougie's bungee jump, which he would not be doing anytime soon, after being sick in the cafe toilets to the left, for about half an hour. They walked on water, Danny and Dougie constantly bouncing into each other. The big balls got deflated and Dougie popped out the side, being hugged by a soaking wet Danny, who somehow manages to fall into the pool.

"Thanks, dick. I'm soaked." Dougie feigned angry at Danny.

"Sorry, dick." Danny saw through Dougie's disguise. Causing them both to start laughing.

"Golf?" Dougie questioned to which Danny nodded. After there day out, Danny won golf, therefore Dougie having to kiss him as the winner. They were now having dinner at the cafe.

"Thank you for having me." Dougie suddenly blurt out.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Danny kissed him, to which Chloe faked a disgusted face.

"I mean it, I'd hate to think what I'd be like now if you hadn't found me." Dougie admitted.

"I'd let you stay with us forever but Steve wants you back." Angie looked sympathetically.

"We'll see each other soon though." Danny reassured.

"I know we will." Dougie smiled sadly.

It was when all Dougie's stuff was packed apart from the outfit for tomorrow morning everything really started to hit home. They were really going to have to go without each other, after a month of constantly being together they were going to be separated, Dougie hated it, he wanted to wrap himself in Danny and never let go. It was three in the morning when Danny heard sniffles and stifled sobs.

"Dougie." Danny unraveled his arms from around Dougie's waste only to be pulled in deeper by Dougie.

"Don't let go, please, one last night. Just hold me tight, for one last night." Dougie sobbed, unable to stop himself anymore.

"Dougie, are you okay?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Dougie winced. Danny pulled away again and pulled Dougie up into a kiss.

"Why are you crying?" Danny questioned.

"I don't want to leave, I can't go back there. He'll hit me. He'll pick fun in our relationship. for once. For once I'm happy, I have a fucking perfect boyfriend. I have a family. I have all the love I need, even if I don't deserve it. I just can't go back. You'll forget about me." Dougie rambled, being pulled close again by Danny.

"Ring me everyday, if he dare goes near you, I will drive down to where ever you are and get you I will not let him hurt you. " Danny promised wiping Dougie's eyes.

"Yeah. it'll start with a phone call everyday, then it'll be a phone call every week, then once a month, then you'll tell me you'll have someone else. Then you'll tell me I never mattered anyway. Then I'll be back to square one." Dougie ranted getting louder and louder, showing his scars for the final sentence.

"No!" Danny whispered shouted. "No. It'll be a call every night. I promise, I will never forget you, how could you even think that, Dougie you are my everything. I love you, I promise I will always love you, so much. And I will never ever ever let you go back to square one."

"I love you too." Was all that Dougie replied. Curling back into to Danny's touch, realising why Danny had picked up the habit of calling him 'small spoon'. Slowly drifting back to sleep Dougie felt Danny's big fingers tracing scars on his arm, murmuring "Too beautiful for that." Making Dougie smile.

The next morning in the cafe car park, tears were running down faces, as Dougie and Danny were saying goodbye.

"I miss you already." Dougie stuttered, unable to formed words anymore.

"I miss you too, I love you, we won't have to wait long." Danny assured.

"I love you too, I have to go now or else I'll never leave." Dougie murmured, looking up and Danny their height difference showing.

"One last kiss." Danny stated rather than asked. Pulling Dougie up for a lingering kiss, soft, slow, everything you see in the tacky movies, that was happening to them right now.

"I have to go." Dougie mumbled, more tears running down his face. "I'll call you tonight. I'll miss you until I see you again." With that Dougie left Danny only looking over his shoulder to wave to an also crying Chloe, wishing more than anything to run over and hug them, but he couldn't. He'd have to wait to see his Danny again.


End file.
